Frostbitten
by ThaliaDaphneJackson12
Summary: When Jack Frost meets a mysterious girl after being lead by the Man in the Moon, he manages to get closer to her than any one else. When Thalia meets Jack, will she be able to conquer her fear of having her heart broke? Together, will they be able to defeat Pitch? Complete. Sequel, Haze is now up!
1. Chance Meeting

Frostbitten

**A/N: I do not own Rise of The Guardians or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I don't own the song One More Day by 10 years. I only own future OC's that you may see. I also do not own Breath of Life by Florence and the Machine. Both are the songs of the day. Thank you to wolfwind97 for all of your help. I love ya!**

**Let's do this! **

**Chapter one: Chance Meeting**

**(Jack)**

My name is Jack Frost. I'm a guardian. I have seen a lot of things in my life, both lives. Over the long years I been alive, I have experienced a lot whether it be warfare or little emotions.

However, one emotion stirred inside of me when the Man in the Moon led me to her. It was an emotion that I had experienced when I was a mortal, when I had a true family.

She walked around in the moonlight, her eyes and hair shining brightly.

In that moment, I met Thalia Grace. In that moment, I fell in love.

She was beautiful in every way possible. Mentally, Physically, Emotional; she was beautiful.

She looked as if she belonged in the moonlight. Her very own spotlight. I would give anything, for one more day to watch her.

I thought of how I could approach her. Should I just say "hey" of should I be more formal with it? Finally, I smiled. I was just going to act like myself, the fun-loving, caring guy. I was just about to summon a burst of wind to take me to her, but I stopped. 'What if she couldn't see me?' I hesitated, devastated at that small thought, the small fear and insecurity. I knew if she couldn't see me, then it was pointless for my heart to carry this emotion.

However, if she could see me, then everything was worth it. I was torn between those two decisions and I knew I would have to make my decision soon, or I may lose her forever.

**(Thalia)**

The wind was cold and bitter, I wished for it to leave and it did. Thankfully, my father, Zeus, still listens to me at times, so I didn't have to suffer from the cruel winds. I continued walking in the moonlight, glad that the moon was shining so bright, because it made everything easier to see. The beauty of this nature seemed to be so rare, since there were no occupants nearby; it made my walk enjoyable. That is, until I felt somebody was watching me. As a demigod, you tend to notice when a pair of eyes follow you. Nonchalantly, I glanced around, attempting to find the owner of the eyes, but found nothing. I looked ahead and began to focus on everything I could hear in my surroundings. There was no sound, only the quiet whisper of snowflakes falling onto the white blanket covering the ground.

I looked up and I swore that I saw light blue eyes. They were beautiful and rare as every snowflake that hit the ground. I focused more on the stunning pair of eyes as the snowflakes fell. I wanted to say 'hello', but I was mesmerized by those blue eyes. I remained silent and unmoving as I noticed the eyes began to move closer to me. The wind picked up once again, but I barely noticed.

**(Jack)**

Before I knew what I was doing, I allowed the wind to slowly carry me to the girl. I stopped a few feet away from her as she stared in my eyes. However, I wondered if she was just staring at the place I was and if it was a coincidence that her eyes met mine. I took that moment of silence to study her. Her dark hair, height, and her face helped my heart beat fast, but what truly mesmerized me were her electric blue eyes. I could tell she had experienced things others had not, but, now, she was looking at me with another look I couldn't describe.

**(Thalia)**

I stared at him for what seemed like forever, wishing it could actually last that long. Finally, his voice brought me to my senses.

"Hey..." The boy with the stunning blue eyes said. His hair was as white as the snow, his skinny frame bore muscles, and his eyes were filled with worry, hope, and care.

"Hey." I answered, making a grin spread across the boy's face.

Finally, he remembered his manners and held out his hand, "I'm Jack Frost."

In the back of my mind, I knew I heard the name somewhere, but I pushed it aside and shook his cold hand. At first, I was stunned by the cold, but I figured it was where it was so cold anyway. "I'm Thalia Grace."

**(Jack)**

I took her warm hand in mine, happy that she could actually see me. The sound of her voice was as smooth as honey, the warmness in her words touched my heart and took away every worry it contained. I was naturally cold, but she made me feel warm all over.

I looked at her, "What are you doing out here anyway? I mean, I don't see people pass through here a lot... well, at all."

She shrugged, "I'm just passing through, and I won't be here long. What about you?"

"I come here a lot... This place, it's the center of a lot of my memories." I replied honestly, thinking about my life before I became Jack Frost. Did I miss my old life? Yes. If I could go back and change the day when I saved my sister, would I? No, if I had let my sister die that day, I would never have been able to forgive myself. I'm content with being the person I am, even though a lot of people can't see me. I was tempted to ask Thalia how she could see me, but I didn't want to confuse her, I just wanted to talk to her more.

**(Thalia)**

After Jack mentioned his memories, I wanted to ask what kind of memories, but I saw he went deep into thought and I knew I shouldn't invade his personal life. Instead, I wondered who he was exactly. Where was his family? Why was he all alone out here in the bitter cold? These questions rushed through my head, but I didn't get a chance to ask any of them.

"If you want, I can help you get to the nearest town. It will be better than staying here in the cold." Jack offered.

I smiled at his generosity, "I probably won't be able to stay long, but I'll take you up on your offer."

**(Jack)**

Why am I so nervous? I knew it would be a lot faster to take her to the town by using the wind and I considered it for a few seconds. Nah, it would probably freak her out too much. Walking is probably the best. Anyway, what am I supposed to do when I get her to the town, it's not like I have a home of my own.

**(Thalia)**

I walked with Jack, numb from the cold, toward my home in New York. Even though I accepted his offer, I didn't tell him I knew my way home, but I was glad for his company. We were both silent as we walked and I noticed he dodged people and didn't speak to them like he did to me. I wondered why and I asked him about it.

"Uh... well... it's kind of hard to explain." Jack stated with downcast eyes that showed him fighting an inner battle.

I shook my head, "It's okay, you don't have to tell me. I didn't mean to pry."

"No," Jack stated, and then stopped. "I want to tell you, but I don't know how..."

I smiled, "When you figure out how to tell me, I'll listen. Right now, let's get inside."

**(Jack)**

"Inside?" I asked, confused, then looked up at the apartment. "You live here?"

She nodded, "Yeah, and since you walked me here, the least I could do is invite you in. It's freezing out here, anyway and you're as cold as ice."

I smiled, "I'm always like that." I opened the door for her and let he lead me to her apartment room. I closed the door as Thalia went into the kitchen.

"What do you want to drink? Coffee, tea, hot chocolate?" She asked, going through a list.

I replied, "Hot chocolate, please." Then, I noticed she stared at me like I was crazy, "What?"

"You choose hot chocolate over coffee? Man, your missing out." Thalia said with a smile.

I laughed, "Nah, I'd rather have the sweet taste of hot chocolate than the bitter taste of coffee."

"The bitter taste goes away after a while and it depends on is you make it right." She stated warmly.

"I don't want to risk it, thanks." I walked into the kitchen, "I'll help."

**(Thalia)**

With a Keurig machine, it didn't take long to make the coffee and hot chocolate. When Jack noticed his help wasn't really needed, he shrugged, "I tried, but the coffee machine won."

I laughed at him and he grabbed a cup, "Jack, wait, that's the..." Too late, he already took a drink. "Coffee."

He looks as if he's about to spit up.

"You okay?" I say, trying not to laugh at his expression.

"Nope."

I laugh, and he glares at me.

As soon as the liquid hit Jack's tongue, a disgusted look formed on his face and he glared at the contents in the cup.

"There's a sink over there." I pointed to the sink and he nodded his head, but didn't move. "You can spit it out, you know."

He shook his head and swallowed the liquid, then shook at the after effects of the taste. "I'll just stick to hot chocolate."

"Why didn't you just spit it out?" I asked a smile on my face as I attempted to contain the laughter.

Jack grinned, "It would have been rude if I did. Besides, it made you laugh."

I took the cup away from him and took a drink, then handed him his own cup. "You're right, it did make me laugh." We sat on separate ends of the couch in the living room, drinking the warm liquid in the cups as the sky grew darker and the snow fell harder. "It's so peaceful outside."

Jack nodded, "Yeah, it is. I love this weather."

"The only downside is how cold it is outside." I stated. "During the winter, people say they want warmth. When summer comes, they say they can't wait for winter."

Jack agreed, "What they don't understand is there's a season in between. Besides, to me, the colder it is the better."

I glance over at him, "You like winter that much?"

"Yeah, I've grown used to all the snow and how cold it is." Jack replied.

I smiled, "It would be nice if everybody was like you."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"You're so easy to talk to. If everybody was like that, this world would be a better place." I stated, and then blushed at what I said.

Jack blushed, too, "The same goes for you. You're generous and kind enough to let a stranger in your apartment."

"It doesn't feel like you're a stranger. Besides, I don't believe you would hurt a fly." I stated.

He smiled, then took another drink of his hot chocolate. After that, we lapsed into silence as the hour ticked by. I don't even remember when I fell asleep.

**(North)**

"Where's Jack?" Tooth asks.

I look around for the young guardian that was like a son to me.

"Hey, we can look at him using the universal globe." Bunnymund said.

"Globe, show us Jack Frost." I say.

An image shimmers into the globe, showing the white haired guardian facing a black haired girl his age.

"Aww! Look at him!" Tooth coos.

The girl grins, chuckling.

"Water. Water!" Jack said, scrambling.

"Here you go." The girl said, handing him a glass of water. " I have never seen someone freak over drinking a cup of coffee."

"Maybe because you never met anyone like me." Jack said.

"Suurree." The girl said, stretching out the word.

The two sit down on the couch and the girl slowly falls asleep.

**(Jack)**

We had both finished our drinks and left the empty cups lying on the small coffee table in front of us. I enjoyed Thalia's company and I only hoped she felt the same. We were silent for a long time, but it was a comfortable silence. When I looked over at her, I noticed she was fast asleep, her head bobbing a bit. I smiled at the sight and thought she was cute when she was asleep, then I pushed that thought away and quietly rose to my feet. I grabbed the two empty cups and took them to the sink, and filled the sink with enough water and dishwashing liquid to clean them.

I put them in the dish drainer to dry.

Thalia was fast asleep and I wasn't sure if I should mess with her.

"Thalia? Thalia?"

I walked over to her and asked, "Thalia, if you can hear me, which one is your room?"

"Try the one on the right." She said sleepily.

Quietly and quickly, I pulled down the sheets and fixed the pillows. Then, I went back into the living room to where Thalia was asleep. I put one arm under the bends of her legs and the other arm supported her back. I pulled her close to me, then picked her up bridal style and smelled her mint and gingerbread shampoo when her head rested against my shoulder.

I walked over to the first room on the right and pushed open the door. It was a room, but it wasn't girly. It had a white carpet with a sky blue bed set.

I pushed back the cover, and gently put her under them. Then, I put the blankets over her sleeping body as my mind debated on what I should do next.

She whimpered as if she was having a bad dream. She whimpered again.

Two words were muttered from Thalia's lips, "I'm scared." I stopped in my tracks and looked at the sleeping girl. In that instant, she reminded me of how my little sister said those same words while the ice cracked underneath her feet. My heart made my decision for me and I heard her mutter again, "I'm scared." I walked over to Thalia, knowing she must be having a nightmare.

I attempted to wake her up again, "Thalia, it's just a nightmare, wake up." However, no matter how hard I tried, she would not wake up. I knew I had to stay, but how could I comfort her? I brushed her hair out of her face. I thought back to when I was a mortal and my little sister had nightmares. She would always wake me up and say she had a nightmare. As a big brother, I told her everything was okay and let her sleep by my side. But this wasn't my sister; this was somebody I had just met hours ago. Regardless of that, I laid down next to the sleeping form of Thalia and rested my arm against her back in a comforting gesture. Instantly, she faced me and held my arm with one hand, still asleep. I smiled and eventually fell asleep while watching Thalia sleep peacefully.

**(Pitch)**

That's right, Jack. Make yourself comfy. You just gave yourself a new fear. And I will use it against you. She might be your greatest downfall.

So go ahead, Jack. Enjoy your last days. Hopefully, you'll get your first and last chance at love.

I watched them sleep peacefully.


	2. Angel with a Shotgun

**A/N: Thank you to all that reviewed! Love ya! And to my co-Author, Wolfwind97, I love you too! Just so you know, Jack and Thalia met in the beginning of November, and now it is December. Give me ideas on what to add in this story or any ideas referring to this story through your reviews. I love each review I get! Flames will be given to Jack and froze. Poll on my Profile, check it out!**

**Listen to the song 'Angel with a Shotgun' by the Cab during this chapter.**

**Chapter Two: Angel with a Shotgun**

**(Thalia)**

I woke up the next morning, realizing I slept fine after the nightmares stopped. When I tried to get up, I found that I couldn't. Scared, I tensed up and slowly turned my head to look at what prevented me from getting up and I looked behind me to see Jack sleeping peacefully. His arm was slung across my waist, his chest against my back. I could feel his breath on my neck and I wondered why he fell asleep with me in my bed. I tried to get up again and managed to put a little distance between us, but his arm tightened and he unconsciously pulled me closer, which surprised me. I sighed and laid there for a moment, then came to the conclusion of what I had to do. "Jack?" I asked, but there was no response from the boy. I turned to face him, his arm across my stomach. "Jack, wake up." He muttered something I couldn't understand and continued to sleep. Gently, I shook his shoulder, "Jack, its morning. Time to get up." He muttered again, but opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw me then realized his arm was over my stomach.

Jack sat up quick and moved backward, falling off the bed in the process. "Ow." Then he rose to his feet, "I am so sorry. You went to sleep and I brought you in here. You looked like you were having a nightmare, so I stayed. I am so sorry, Thalia. I promise I didn't do anything."

I held up my hand, "Jack, I know you didn't do anything to me. I don't believe you would do anything to me. Now calm down."

He took in a deep breath, "Right."

"Let's get you up. Hand me your hand."

He gives me one hand and I pull him up. I fall on my back and he falls on top of me. Our noses touch and our eyelashes lock together. Both of our cheeks flush red.

"Well, then. Thanks." Jack said.

**(Jack)**

I looked at her for a second, anxious and worried at what she thought of me now. Then, I saw how beautiful she was even though she had just woke up. Her hair was tangled in little knots and was a mess, her eyeliner formed a large ring under her eye, but, to me, she was still beautiful. I smiled at her and she smiled back. In that moment, I knew what I done was forgiven, hopefully it wouldn't even be held against me. Then, I noticed she was looking at me expectantly. "What?" I asked.

"I need to get ready, so can you wait for me in the living room?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah," I stated quickly and walked out the door, closing it behind me. I sighed and briefly thanked the Man in the Moon for leading me to her. I heard the shower start and I turned on the television, knowing she would probably be a while.

**(Thalia)**

I showered and dressed quickly, then walked out to see Jack sitting on the couch watching television. He looked up when I entered the room, "That was actually pretty quick."

"Not everybody takes an hour to shower." I replied, "What do you want to eat?"

Jack rose to his feet and shrugged, "Whatever you want. I'll warn you though, I've never cooked."

"Never?" I asked, stunned.

He smiled, "Successfully? No."

I shook my head, "Come on, you're about to learn."

* * *

After teaching Jack how to cook without burning down my house, we sit down at the table and begin to eat.

Jack came and visited me every day. We were sitting down on the couch, watching TV. He had told me he was a guardian and I had told him I was a demigod, a daughter of Zeus.

"Thalia." Jack said, his snow white hair blowing in his face.

"Yes?"

"I have to go somewhere."

"Alright. Be careful."

He walked out the house, and he looked back and smiled.

I thought about how he had been so easy to talk to. How he never left me alone. My nightmares went away every time he was around. I lost all my fears and I was never scared. He had taken me flying and not even one scream escaped my lips.

He was amazing and perfect every way possible. He was amazing. I realized I had feelings for him.

I loved him. I admit it. I loved him. I loved everything about him. I loved his kindness, his humility, his caring spirit, his fun-loving spirit. I couldn't even describe how much I loved him. Every day I spent with him made me love him that much more.

I thought about the nightmares. How they mentioned a creepy man named Pitch. Jack was in the nightmares, Pitch fighting Jack. Jack had fell and Pitch left him for dead. These dreams, showed Jack and Sandman defeating Pitch. It showed Pitch rising again. Maybe it was just a coincidence, that I was having dreams that involved Jack.

I usually didn't have nightmares. I had demi-god dreams. These nightmares felt like a demigod dream. They were so alike.

**(Jack)**

I made it to the North Pole and walked in where North, Bunnymund, Sandman, and Tooth were waiting for me.

"Hey guys, what's up with the crazy faces?"

"Jack, you need to be warned about something before you make the mistake." North began, "Relationships between a guardian and a human never work out."

I was shocked, "What? How do you guys even know about this?"

Bunnymund replied, "We have our ways, kid."

"I'm not a kid and you guys have been spying on me?" My voice grew louder at this last part, because I knew it was the truth. "Okay, so what if I've been hanging out with Thalia? I know I'm a guardian, but can I have a chance to live a normal life every once in a while? If I fall in love with a human, is it really such a bad thing?"

"The cat's out of the bag now." Bunnymund stated and began to walk around.

I crossed my arms, "You know, I thought I knew you all better. Guess I was wrong."

North held up a hand, "Jack, trust us when we say that being involved with a mortal is a mistake. Us guardians and mere mortals are completely different. They can't live as long as we can and most don't even consider us alive. What happens when she stops believing, Jack? What will you do then?"

"Thalia won't stop believing in me! Why does it matter that I'm a guardian and she's a mortal? I don't care what any of you say, Thalia will not be taken away from me! I would even fight the Man in the Moon to keep her with me! None of you understands. I died before I really began to live. Now, when I have a chance to live, you want me to turn my back on Thalia? I'll love her until I die, regardless of what you believe. I don't care about our differences, I never will!" Finally, I stopped yelling and my voice shook, "Don't bother me again." I turned toward the window, ran toward it, and jumped. The others yelled for me to come back, but I didn't listen. After falling for a little bit, I used the wind to take me back to the one person I trusted completely, Thalia.

Finally, I made it back to Thalia's apartment, even though I was still angry at the others. 'They can't keep me away from her'. With this one thought, I made a decision. I entered the apartment and opened the door, Thalia meeting me with a smile as she sat on the couch watching television. "I was wondering where you were." She said. All of my worries disappeared and I walked over to sit beside her. My knee touched hers and I grabbed both her hands in mine. I sang:

"(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,

An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun…)

Get out your guns, battles begun,

Are you a saint, or a sinner?

If loves a fight, than I shall die,

With my heart on a trigger.

They say before you start a war,

you better know what you're fighting for.

Well baby, you are all that I adore,

If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,

Fighting til' the wars won,

I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.

Don't you know you're everything I have?

..And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,

Don't mean I'm not a believer.

..And major Tom, will sing along.

Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.

They say before you start a war,

You better know what you're fighting for.

Well baby, you are all that I adore,

If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,

Fighting til' the wars won,

I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.

Don't you know you're everything I have?

..And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

Ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa

I'm an angel with a shotgun...

Fighting til' the wars won.

I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,

Fighting til' the wars won,

I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.

Don't you know you're everything I have?

(I'm an angel with a shotgun)

..And I want to live, not just survive, tonight.

(Live, not just survive)

..And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.

They say before you start a war,

You better know what you're fighting for.

Well baby, you are all that I adore,

If love is what you need, a soldier I will be."

I looked into her electric blue eyes as she processed what I sang. I spoke, "Thalia, I love you and want to stay with you forever. Will you give me the honor of being your boyfriend?" My heart beat fast and fear of being rejected clawed at my heart. She smiled… In that smile, I knew I wasn't rejected. Slowly, I moved toward her and she did the same. A couple seconds later, my lips brushed against hers and formed into a kiss. I knew as long as I had her, I had everything I needed. With her by my side, I could accomplish anything. With Thalia, my life was finally complete.

She pulled away and looked at me. "Jack, I want to tell you something. I love you so much. You're the best thing I've ever needed. I've never loved so one as much as I love you. I've never knew what I was I was missing until I met you. You changed my outlook on so many things. I love you so much. Thank you for keeping me safe."

"Thalia, I would do anything for you." I tell her. "I was dead serious when I said I loved you."

"Jack, I'm a mortal. I'm not an immortal like you."

"That's okay. We will worry about that later. Now, I want to spend every living moment I have with you."

She leans in and my lips met hers. I run my fingers through her hair and put my hands on her waist. She wraps her hands around my neck. We pull away and I feel her warm breath on my cheeks.

"You're my angel." I tell her.

"You were mines first." She said.

Our noses touch and I run my fingers on her jaw. She traces her fingers on my jaw.

"What's wrong? You looked upset, when you came in." She said.

"I don't want you to worry."

"Just tell me, love."

"Ok. North and Bunnymund and the other guardians were spying on me and told me that our relationship couldn't work. They said you would stop believing in me."

"I won't stop believing in what I love. That's crazy. I was always told, Believe in what you love. I love you. So I won't stop believing in you. Nothing could change how I feel about you. Nothing, love."

"And that's what I told them. I told them, angel. I tried to tell them that."

She ran her fingers through my hair. "Your hair is seriously messy."

"Should I cut it?"

"No. I like it like this."

She crawled in my lap and rested her head on my shoulder. I kissed her forehead.

I brushed her bangs out of her face. I kissed her temples. I kissed her jaw.

She leaned up and kissed my jaw. She kissed my cheek. She kissed the crook of my neck. She kissed my earlobe.

It sent a shiver up my spine and it was the best thing I had ever felt.

I nipped at her earlobe. She rested her head in the crook of my neck and let out a moan.

"Jeez. You know how to make a girl shiver in delight." She muttered.

"You like that, Angel?" I asked her cockily.

"Maybe."

She kissed and nipped at my earlobe. I let a moan that I was holding back.

"I got you back." She grinned in the crook of my neck.

I gently pushed her down and she laid on the couch. She grabbed the collar of my jacket, pulling me down.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." I tell her.

I roll over and she crawls on top and lays her head on my chest.

I kiss her forehead.

I grab the blanket that was on the couch. I spread it out over us.

We both doze off, happy, safe, and sound.


	3. Love, Trust, and Us

**Welcome back, my pretties! Reviews are welcomed! Flames will be given to Jack and Froze. Need OCs for Greek and Roman Demigods (Ages: 12-17) and legacies (6-16). Give me ideas! Vote on my Poll! Thanks for my Reviews! Thalia's not a hunter.**

**Chapter Three: Love, Trust, and Us.**

**(Pitch)**

I grin evilly at the picture of Jack and Thalia. My plan has worked perfectly. Now to make a move.

**(Thalia)**

I jump up quickly, waking up Jack.

"You okay?" He says, half-sleep.

"No."

"What's wrong, Angel?"

"I had a dream, about some man named Pitch and you. He left you for dead." I say, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry, Angel. I'm okay." He wipes my eyes and kisses my forehead. "I'm safe."

I curled up in his chest. I laid my head on his shoulder and he stroked my hair.

"I love you. It's alright. I'm usually not this emotional. It's just… I care a lot about you. I'd fight anyone just to be able to keep you near me."

"Come here." He says, and picks me up.

He carries me to my room.

"I think I'm going to have to get you, your own room."

"That would be fine.

He eases me down and crawls under the covers with me. He was cold, but it felt nice.

He pulls me closer to him and wraps his arms around my waist. I've never loved anyone like I've loved him.

I snuggle my head in the crook of his neck.

"I love you. I'm gonna keep you safe. Nothing will ever hurt you. No one will ever hurt you. Not if I'm still kicking."

He kissed my temple. I grinned.

He leans down and kisses me on the lips. He nips at my bottom lip. I tease his bottom lip and he slowly lets my tongue in and we fight for dominance. He wins the fight and I can feel his smirk.

I pull away from him and press my forehead against his.

"My state of grace." I tell him.

"My Angel."

He draws circles on my back and I kiss his jaw.

"When you're around, I've never felt safer." I tell him.

"I'll always be here, then.

I doze off on in his arms.

**(Jack)**

I look at my angel, her chest steadily rising and falling. Her thick, black eyelashes are closed together. Her pretty pink lips formed a smile. Her long dark brown frames her heart-shaped face.

I pull the cover above her and she turns and faces me. I wrap my arms around her and pull her closer to me.

I notice how she fits perfectly into my arms like a puzzle. We fit perfectly together. She's my missing puzzle piece. But, she wasn't missing anymore. She was with me, safe and sound.

**(North)**

When Jack left, the first pangs of guilt began to pierce my heart and dig into my soul. I wondered if things could be left like they were and I knew they couldn't. After a while, I looked at the other guardians. "We have to find Jack. Things can't be left the way they are."

Tooth questioned, "Before Jack left, he said he didn't want us to bother him. Maybe he still feels that way."

I sighed, "Maybe. It can't hurt to try, though." With that said, we searched for the winter spirit by using the Globe. We found him and began to travel there. However, we never made it. Instead, we ran into a familiar face. "Pitch, what are you doing here? We defeated you!"

Pitch smiled at us, "Fear is everywhere. It's in everyone's heart, mind, and soul. How did I return? I went a little deeper in people's hearts and found what their greatest fear is. Whatever you try now, the guardians will not be able to stop me from spreading fear around the world. Not even that foolish winter spirit, Jack Frost." He had to dodge a boomerang and he glared at Bunnymund before addressing the rest of us. "Before your lives are over, you'll regret being Guardians, I promise you that."

**(Thalia)**

I woke up in Jack's arms, comfortable and happy. His scent gave me the feeling of safety; his touch took away every insecurity. I did my best to get closer to him, but that was nearly impossible since we were touching to begin with. He muttered something and I just rested my hand on his cheek.

His eyes fluttered open and he looked at me with his beautiful eyes, "Hey."

I smiled at him, "Hey." Slowly, I rose to meet his lips and he wrapped both of his arms around my waist. We stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company. All I wanted to do was spend an eternity with him and I wished there was a way I could. However, I had a deadline, he didn't. I pushed this thought aside and let him sit up with me still hugged to his chest. Even though he was cold, I didn't care. The heat that raced through me was more than enough to stop me from feeling the cold. Our foreheads touched, our eyes met again, my nose brushed against his. I could feel his warm breath against my skin. We kissed again and he pulled away first, a smile on his face. I knew this was the happiest I have ever been, I could only hope he felt the same.

"Angel, I've never been happier than I am when I'm with you." He said, confirming my thoughts.

"This is the happiest I've been."

He nuzzled my nose with his and leaned down and kissed me.

**(Tooth)**

I continued with the journey to find Jack. Despair clenched my heart and every step I took was agonizing. Why did Pitch have to come back? Why? Blood loss made my head spin and I eventually lost my ability to think clearly. I just knew I had to walk one step at a time. Left. Right, Left, Right. Slowly, I had to find Jack if it was the last thing I would ever do. I knew where he was, but the problem was getting there.

**(Jack)**

Thalia and I were polar opposites. I was immortal, she was a mortal. I was a guardian, she was a demigod. I was cold, she was warm. However, one thing about us was the same. I loved her, she loved me. There was a low thud outside the door. Thalia and I shot up instinctively. She reached for her sword, but I shook my head. I rose quietly to my feet, my staff in both hands. I walked over to the door and unlocked it, then turned the doorknob. I froze at what I saw, "Tooth?" She was lying on the floor unconscious, lying in a small puddle of red.

Thalia walked up behind me with a first aid kit. She let out a gasp, and grabbed my hand and rubbed it, comforting me.

"Is that the Tooth Fairy?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"I'll heal her. Bring her inside." She said.

I nodded, "Thanks." Then, carefully, I picked Tooth up and brought her inside while Thalia shut the door and put a blanket over the couch. I set the Tooth Fairy down gently and stepped aside to let Thalia heal her. Tooth had a large gash in her shoulder that stretched down her back and halfway across her stomach along with other various wounds; the sight was sickening. I wondered who done this and what happened as I watched Thalia. She was quick with stitches and bandages; it actually stunned me at how fast she could patch someone up. "How many times have you done this?"

She didn't look up, "I eventually quit counting." She secured the last bandage, "Now we just have to wait for her to wake up."

I wanted to ask if she would wake up, but I trusted Thalia. If she said Tooth would wake up, then I believed it. We sat close to Tooth for hours, waiting for her to show any sign of waking up. I was out of my mind with worry and I wondered again what happened. "Thalia."

She looked at me, "Yeah."

"If there's another war, I want you to get out of here. Go somewhere safe, like that camp you talked about." I said.

She shook her head, "If there's another war, I'll be right there with you."

"But I don't want you to get hurt." I protested.

"And I don't want you to get hurt either. The only thing we can do is see if there will even be another war and, if there is, know that I've got your back." Thalia stated with finality.

Nobody had ever said anything like that to me and I hugged her. "Just don't get hurt, that's all I'm asking. Promise me."

"I promise. Now, promise me you won't get killed." She stated.

I muttered into her ear, "I promise."

I leaned down and kissed her. I pulled away and brushed her hair out face. Her dark brown hair curled around her face, her lips in a gorgeous smirk.

"I love you so much. Words cannot describe how much I love you." I tell her.

"I know. You're everything I need."

"You're amazing, Angel."

**(Thalia)**

The way Jack talked scared me in a way. The way he talked about having another war, it made it seem like there was already one occurring. It was as if he already accepted that he would have to fight again. I knew one thing, though, I didn't want to lose him to the tides of war, and I didn't want to lose him to anything. If I could protect him I would, just like he would protect me. We pulled away from each other when we heard the Tooth Fairy begin to stir.

"Tooth?" Jack asked, going to her side. "Are you awake?"

The guardian weakly said, "Yeah." She took in a deep breath, "Pitch is back. He's more powerful than the last time."

Jack looked stunned, "How is he stronger?"

"I don't know. He captured the others. North, Sandy, and Bunnymund." Tooth stated, on the verge of passing out again.

"Where, Tooth? Where did Pitch take them?" Jack asked.

"The forest in Long Island."

I let out a gasp.

"Thals, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"I know where that is! I can call my cousins and my best friend and we can head down there and us demigods can get the others out and get back to the surface." I said.

"Thalia, that's crazy dangerous. You could get hurt!" Jack said.

"Trust me. Alright?" I tell him.

Twenty minutes of convincing Jack, arguing, getting frustrated, yelling at one another and making up five minutes later, we called up Percy, Nico, and Annabeth and they agree to meet us at Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

"Thalia!" Percy, Nico, and Annabeth cry out.

"Hey! Can't breathe!" I cry out as they give me a bone-crushing hug.

"Sorry." They say, letting me go.

"Alright. There is someone I want you to meet." I tell them. "Jack, come here please."

Jack and Tooth slip out the car, walking near me.

Jack had changed into some denim jeans, black boots, a white long sleeve shirt, and his blue hoodie. His snow white hair was in a sexy messy style. His beautiful blue eyes shined in the light, the snow settling on his shoulders. His staff was strapped on his back, and the necklace I got him of a lightning bolt engraved in a snowflake around his neck. It had our names engraved into it too.

Tooth's wounds had healed perfectly with no signs of them ever being there. She looked better than she had a day ago. I had let her borrow one of my coats to keep warm.

I was in a white long sleeve shirt, some denim skinny jeans, a blue coat, some brown boots and Jack had forced me in a pair of gloves and scarf. My hair was gently curled to frame my face; I had light blue eye shadow on and had a coat of red lip gloss on. The necklace he had got me had a blue snowflake on it with our names engraved in it.

"Annabeth, Nico, Percy. This is Jack. My boyfriend." I tell them as Jack wraps his arm around my shoulders. "And this is the Tooth Fairy."

"Hey." Jack said casually.

"Hey. Let's go find the other guardians, shall we?" They say.

I lace my fingers with Jack's.

"You okay?" Jack asks.

"Yeah. I'm just worried on what the other guardians will say about me."

"Don't worry." I said.

"Here we are." Annabeth said as we stumble upon the Bogeyman's lair.

"Alright. Let's get in, rescue the guardians, and get out." I say as I pull off my coat and put on my breastplate.

I strap on my sword and my knives to my thighs, my spear resting on my back.

Percy, Annabeth, and Nico look at me expectantly.

"Thalia, you lead the way. You're the quest leader." Percy said.

"Right. Let's do this then."

Nico and Percy push the bed from over the hole and move it to the side.

"Thalia." Jack calls.

"Yeah?" I say, looking back at the guardian who was the love of my life.

"Come here." He said.

I walk over to him, and he pulls me into a hug.

"Be careful. Promise me you won't get hurt."

"I promise. I won't. I'll come back to you." I tell him, meaning every word that I say.

He leans down and kisses me. He pulls away and kisses me on the forehead.

"Love you." He said.

"Love you too."

I walk towards Annabeth and the others.

I look back at him, smile and he smiles back.

"Ladies first." Percy and Nico say.

"You suck!" Annabeth and I say.

I look back at Jack one more time before jumping and submerging myself in darkness.

Annabeth jumps next, then Nico pushes Percy, and then Nico jumps.

"We have to be as quiet as possible. We don't know if Pitch is still here." I tell them.

I snap my fingers, and lightning erupts on my fingertip.

Percy grabs a lantern from his pack and I light it.

I see keys on the wall and grab them. "Let's go find the guardians."

We walk a few miles and I see prisons hanging from the ceiling, three of them containing prisoners.

"Let's get them down."

Percy, Nico, and I each climb up and grab a cage.

I unlock the cage with Bunnymund in it.

Bunnymund grabs me and we hit the ground.

I toss the keys to Percy, who unlocks of the cage with North in it.

North and Percy hit the ground, and Percy tosses them to Nico, who unlocks the cage with Sandman in it.

They land on the ground.

"Thank you." North said.

"Who are you all?" Bunnymund asked.

"I'm Thalia. This is Percy, Nico, and Annabeth. We're demigods sent to rescue you all." I say with a strong, leading tone to my voice. "Now. Let's get you out of here before Pitch comes back."

"Too late sweetheart!" A voice says, cackling with evil laughter.

"Shit!" I mutter under my breath. "Percy, Nico, Annabeth. Get them out of here!"

"Thalia, what are you going to do? You promised Jack you would come back!" Annabeth said.

I drew my sword. "I never promised I wouldn't do anything stupid. Now go!"

"Mate, you don't know what he's capable of!" Bunnymund tells me.

"He doesn't know what I'm capable of." I tell him.

"Come on!" Percy cries.

The guardians and Annabeth, Nico, and Percy leave.

I hear Jack raising his voice and the other guardians arguing.

I turn on my heel, beginning to run when a shadow grabs me.

"Not so fast, now, sweetheart?"

"Call me sweetheart one more time and I will personally punch you!"

I swing at him and he ducks and I get up and run. I throw a ball of lightning at Pitch and it hits him, causing him to fall and disappear.

I find myself, running, in a circle of darkness.

I scream, "Percy! Annabeth! Nico! Jack! Help!"

I concentrate on the wind and push myself up through the hole. And the last thing I see is Pitch's silver-gold eyes and his devilish smile.

The next thing I know Jack has me in his arms and he's stoking my hair, screaming at me to never do that again and all I can do is nod.

He has me stand up and he grabs me, wrapping his arms around me and as he doesn't care that the others are here, he leans down and kisses me furiously, throwing as much passion as he can into it. I return it and he pulls away.

"I'm just glad you're safe!" He said. "I love you." He mutters in my ear.

"I love you too. I'm not going anywhere without you. I love you." I say, looking at him, our eyes meet, and his eyes are filled with care, concern, worry, and love.


	4. Surprise, Surprise

**I still need Demigods and Legacies OCs created by you all! **

**Chapter Four: Surprise, Surprise **

**(Jack)**

Thalia scared the crap at all of us, but I managed to catch her.

I had put her back on the ground; she looked startled as if she had seen a ghost.

"You alright?" I ask her.

"Startled, but I'm fine." She said, with a confident tone to her voice.

Percy, Annabeth, and Nico looked at Thalia, expecting something.

"What?" Thalia said.

"Come on, we got to go tell Chiron we succeeded." Percy said.

Thalia looks at me as she walks with her friends; she smiles and disappears into the trees.

"Jack!" North calls me.

"What?" I say.

"You and she are going to have to separate. You're putting her in danger." North said.

"I'm putting her in danger? She just saved your lives! And you want me to leave her? Are you crazy?" I say, overreacting for a moment.

"You are going have to do it mate. Or else I will." Bunnymund said.

"Do you really think she's going to listen to a giant bunny?" I say.

"Jack, you have to. She may get hurt." North said.

"Fine!" I scream.

I walk off, the others follow.

I see Thalia talking to Chiron, who I briefly met before we had to go find the others.

Thalia waves goodbye to Chiron before walking over to me.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"I got to go to the North Pole with the others to see how many lights are left on the globe."

"Ok. Be careful. I love you." She said and kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you too." I say, kissing her on the forehead.

I walk back over to the other guardians. "Let's go." I say forcefully.

We walk over to North's sleigh, where we climb in.

North throws down a globe, and we ride through. I get one last look at Thalia. She waves at me, smiling, with love in her eyes.

"Pitch has gotten stronger! What do we do?" Tooth said.

Next thing you know, North and Bunnymund are arguing and screaming.

I feel a tug on my pant leg and Sandy points at the moon as it comes into place.

"Guys!" I say trying to get their attention.

"GUYS!" I say louder.

After, I slam my staff down freezing the floor and lower parts of the walls and some of the elves get their feet stuck to the floor.

They notice this and I point at the Moon.

"What's he doing?" Bunnymund asks his accent noticeable.

"Choosing another guardian!" Tooth cries. "I wonder who it will be."

The crystal rises from its holding place in the floor and it shows an image of a girl with long Dark brown/black hair and bright electric blue eyes. She has a spear on her back and a sword on her hip. She has beautiful white wings on her back and a smile on her face. Wait, Electric Blue eyes?

Only one girl in the world has electric blue eyes. Thalia. She's dead.

"Who is that?" Bunnymund asked.

"Thalia Grace." North said.

"Wait, mate. Isn't that your girlfriend?" Bunnymund asked.

"Yeah! I knew I shouldn't have left her alone!" I say.

"Well, who should go get her?" Tooth said.

"I think I should. It shows me right there." I point.

North hands me a globe. I shake it, and when the snow settles at the bottom, the Camp is shown. I throw it and fly into the portal.

**(Thalia)**

I was walking toward my cabin when I see the world's most horrible man. Pitch Black.

"Hello sweetheart!"

I scream in surprise, pulling out my knives.

I throw one and it hits him in the neck, causing crimson to flow out. "You shouldn't have done that." He said calmly.

"Fuck you!" I say, throwing another one.

That one hits him in the arm.

He throws one back, cutting me in the arm.

I throw another one, hitting him his Adam's apple. He gives a cry of pain.

He throws one and it misses. He throws another one, and it plants itself in my stomach.

Shit.

I give a cry of pain. "Annabeth! Percy! Nico! Somebody help me!" I cry. This cry takes my breath away, and it gets harder to breath.

"Where is your beloved guardian now?" He asks, teasing me in the process.

Annabeth, Nico, Percy and the other campers come running out. "Leave her alone, you bastard!" Annabeth yells.

Pitch disappears, and I cry out. Annabeth, Nico and Percy runs to my side and Annabeth pulls my knife out of my stomach.

"Annabeth… I love you guys. Tell Jack… I love him too, okay? Make sure he stops that bastard okay?"

"Thalia. Don't talk like that! You're going to be okay." Annabeth cries.

"Annabeth, you know that's a lie. I'm dying. You know that."

I cough, blood rising in my mouth.

I sigh, leaning my head back and give up my last breath. Or at least that's what I planned on doing.

It was dark and cold for a few minutes. But, then I saw the moon. It was so big and so bright, but I knew this already.

I open my eyes and blink twice. I find myself off the ground, in a moonbeam of blue light.

"_Thalia Grace" _Someone calls.

Yes?

"_I am the Man in the Moon. You have been reborn. To become a guardian. You will be the guardian of children with special needs. Like demigods and legacies."_

Like Jack, right?

"_Yes. Jack is coming to get you."_

I am lowered back down on the ground and look at myself. I look just like me.

"Thalia. Thalia." Jack calls.

"Jack!" I scream, happy that I still remember him.

Jack wraps his arms around me, a smirk on his face.

Annabeth and the others look up, noticing me. "Thalia! You're alive. How?"

"Through the man in the moon. I've been chosen to be a guardian."

"That's why, I came." Jack said. "I thought I lost you forever.

I hear wings flapping and look behind me. I yelp in surprise. I have white wings on my back; they were similar to angel wings.

"Angel, you are an angel!" Jack screams.

"Jack. I still love you." I tell him.

"I know. I love you too." He said.

I pull him down by the collar of his jacket and our lips formed into a kiss and it was pure bliss.

He pulls away, a smile on his face.

"Well, I got to get you to the North Pole." Jack said.

"Ok."

"You're leaving?" The demigods ask.

"I have to. I'll be back through." I say.

"Come on!" Jack said.

He throws down a globe, and we walk through the portal.

My wings tuck themselves back into my back and I give out a grunt. "Ugh."

"You alright?" Jack said.

"Yeah, trying to tuck these things in is kind of painful."

We find ourselves in the workshop of North's.

"There she is!" North said.

**Sorry for the short chapter! Here is the form for the OCs:**

**Name:**

**Godly Parent (Roman or Greek):**

**Gender:**

**Mortal Parent:**

**Height:**

**Age:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Description:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Weapons:**

**Birthday:**

**Powers:**


	5. Shattered

**Chapter five: Shattered.**

**A/N: Just so you know, there may be torture scenes so for you skirmish people, I will warn you. Has anybody ever wondered if Jack Frost has the hardest nipples? I have.**

**There ****may**** be a torture scene in this chapter. Song of the day: Shattered- Trading Yesterday.**

**Contest: Who wants to be the Son or Daughter of Percy and Annabeth or Jack and Thalia or Pitch and Tooth? Make an OC and put it in your review! The best ones will win! Look at chapter 4 for the form and ignore the godly parents and put the parents (Jack & Thalia, Percy & Annabeth, Nico & and Yuki (OC), Jason & Piper, or Leo& Dementia (OC), or Pitch & Tooth). Include first name, middle, and last.**

**P.S: Jack's full name is Jackson "Jack" Overland Frost. Thalia's name is Thalia Persephone Grace. Annabeth's name is Annabeth Alicia Chase. Percy's name is Perseus "Percy" Allen Jackson. Nico's name is Nico Michael Di Angelo. Jack is a son of Poseidon, legacy of Khoine. Thalia is a legacy of Venus, Apollo, Mercury, and Mars. Percy is a legacy of Mercury. Annabeth is a legacy of Venus. Nico is a legacy of Apollo.**

**(Jack)**

I pulled her hand through and she became quiet.

"Hi." Tooth said.

"Hey." Thalia said.

"So do you know why you're here?" North asked her.

"Yes. To become a guardian." She said calmly.

"Do you accept?" North asked.

"Yes." She said. "May I be excused?"

"Yes."

She walked away and disappeared into the wall.

I followed her.

"You okay?" I asked her.

She walked around. We were back at the camp.

"I'm going to go change." She said, walking into the first cabin.

"Ok. Hey Thalia?"

"Yeah Jack?"

"I love you."

She turned around and ran over to me and I wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you too."

I leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I picked her up and we walked into the Cabin.

We ran into the first bed in the cabin and she fell back. She pulled me down. She kissed me again and we broke away and she tugged at my hoodie and she pulled it off and she blushed.

"What?" I ask her.

"I was not expecting this to be under here." She said as she looked at my chest.

**(Thalia)**

He had a six- pack going on and toned pecs. I ran my fingers over his nipples and they were hard like crazy. I guess they were hard because he was so cold.

He tugged at my bloody sweater, pulling it off. He ran his cold fingers over my toned stomach. He stuck his head under my neck, kissing the sensitive skin that was under my ear. I groaned. He sucked the skin, marking me as his.

I had my final straw. He was the one who brought me back down to earth.

He ran his fingers over the crescent shaped scar on my stomach. He sat up and ran his finger over my tattoo on my left arm. It had a lightning bolt with snowflakes around it. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me down to him.

I kissed the skin under his earlobe, getting a moan out of him. He ran his fingers up and down my back, sending shivers up my spine.

I put my hand on his chest, and he kissed my stomach, and kissed up and down the exposed skin of my stomach, torso, and neck. I let out a squeak.

"Jackson!" I squeak, saying his full first name.

I gently pinched his nipples, and he gave out a moan. I ran my hands on his chest. I felt his smirk on my neck, where his was currently nipping, kissing, and suckling. I sat up in his lap.

"Thalia Persephone-"

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"I need to bathe."

"Oh?" Jack said with a raised brow.

He picked me up and quickly undressed me.

"I can undress myself, you know." I said, but I actually enjoyed it.

Ten minutes later, we were out and dressed. I had on a blue tank top and a black leather jacket on. I had on light blue skinny jeans and black boots. My hair was in a ponytail with a curl hanging in my face.

**(Jack)**

I grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to me.

Her warm, hot chocolate scented breath sent my head spinning.

"So what about your dad?" I asked her.

"We'll worry about that later."

She ran her hand lovingly on my cheek.

I pecked at her lips, and I spin around, and she has her back against the wall. I gave her a mischievous smirk and she grins.

I lean down and kiss her and she runs her fingers through my hair. I smell her scent which was a mixture of pine and mint.

I pull away before the kiss gets too heated because if it did I may lose my self-control.

We walk outside, hand in hand.

"Well, well, well." A familiar voice said.

"Pitch." I growl, stepping protectively in front of Thalia.

"Well, I see she's immortal." He said, eyeing Thalia as if she was a piece of candy and he was a kid.

"Leave her the hell alone Pitch." I say.

His fearlings and shadows get closer to us and Thalia waves her hand and they back away, in fear of the light Thalia radiates.

"Fine. I'll have to do it myself."

He walks closer and I shoot ice at him.

"Nice try, Jack. I'll give you that."

Thalia nudges closer to me.

Pitch grabs Thalia from behind and she lets out a scream. "Let me go!" Thalia said.

He grabs me next and we tumble into the shadows.

He locks Thalia away and she tries to fight her way out.

"It's useless Girl!" Pitch tells her.

He pins me down and removes my hoodie. He pulls out a whip and hits it across my back.

I bite my lip to keep from releasing my scream. Thalia screams instead, begging him to stop.

It cracks again across my back.

3, 4, 5, 6, 7 8, 9, 10, 11 more times he does it again. I lose count after 50.

"Stop! Stop please! I'll take his whippings if you just stop!" Thalia cries.

By then I'm seeing black spots and fighting consciousness.

He picks me up along with my hoodie and throws me in the cage and takes Thalia out.

I sit up, watching as Thalia receives my whippings. Then he stops and drags a knife across her skin, leaving lacerations on her arms, legs, chest, and back.

He then pulls her down and slowly rips off her wings. She lets out a scream that I'll never be able to get out of my head.

Damn it, no!

As a final attempt, Thalia lets out a large amount of electricity and Pitch passes out. She slowly flutters up, flying up to unlock the cage. I wrap my arms around her and I carry her, my wounds bleeding severely.

Her warm blood spills gently on my arms but, I continue to carry her. I realize that she lost consciousness a long time ago.

"Wind, take me to Camp Half-Blood!"

The wind wraps around me pushing me toward camp.

The wind stops and my feet touch the ground and I pass out, tired and in pain.

**(North)**

We go after Jack and Thalia, in wonder where the two could be.

We arrive at Camp Half-Blood, only to see a crowd of Kids, carrying Thalia and Jack on stretchers.

We immediately run over, only for the gods to flash in.

**~Three Days Later~**

**(Thalia)**

I let out a grunt, running my fingers through my hair.

I feel sore all over.

I open my eyes and the first people I see are Annabeth, Nico, Percy, Lord Poseidon, my father, Zeus, and the guardians.

I see Yuki, the daughter of Apollo and Nico's girlfriend.

I see Dementia and Alexis, the daughters of Hades. Dementia is Percy's long lost older sister.

I push myself up, hoping black spots don't appear.

They don't.

"Thalia." Lord Poseidon said.

"Yes?" I say, my voice cracking.

"I need to talk to you."

"OK."

I slip out of the bed, in a pair of shorts and a tank top.

I look at my thighs, designs like frost on my thighs and arms.

They disappear slowly.

I walk out the room bare foot, Lord Poseidon following me.

We walked outside, the grass rising in between my toes.

"Jack is a demigod." He said.

"Who's his parent?"

"Myself."

"He's a son of Poseidon?" I ask.

"Yes. And he is a legacy of Khoine, the goddess of winter."

"Where is Jack now?" I ask.

"In a coma."

"What?"

"My dear, he is in a coma."

But, I don't hear him.

I run inside towards Jack's room.

"Jack." I cry, putting my head in his chest."

I run my fingers against his jaw.

I don't hear the door open, nor do I see the demigod or guardians or the gods.

I kiss his lips and mutter, "Please wake up. Please."

His eyes flutter open and he gives a groan.

"Hey." He mutters.

"Hey."

He sits up and runs his finger through his hair.

"Can we get a little piece of privacy?" He asked softly.

They leave and he runs his fingers on my face.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He said before he leaned in and pressing his lips against mine.

"Jackson…" I moan, wrapping my arms around his neck, and running my fingers in his hair.

"Easy Persephone…" He moans against my neck. He runs his hands down my back and I tug at his hoodie. I pull apart from him and walk over to the door. I lock it and mutter a spell so no one could hear what was going on in the inside of the room.

He wraps his arms around my waist, kissing down the sides of my neck. He sucks the skin under my left ear, eliciting a moan out of me.

"Jack…" I groan.

He gently traps me against the wall, and I pull his hoodie of in one swift motion.

He tugs at the piece of fabric known as my tank top.

I raise my arms over my head allowing him to pull the fabric off. He quickly discards it.

I run my fingers of his toned torso, taking in the sight of him.

He runs his cold fingers over my stomach, causing me to shiver in delight.

"Angel." He mutters.

He slowly discards the rest of my clothing as I repeat the cycle on him.

And for the first time in our lives, we made love.

We laid down side by side. And he pulled the cover over us.

I snuggled up gently next to him and he kissed my forehead.

"I love you, Thalia Persephone Grace."

I love you too, Jackson Overland Frost."

And peacefully, we fall asleep.


	6. Author's Note

**I am so sorry for delaying the next chapter. It will be up soon. But, I need OCs for the upcoming sequel, Summer Blizzards. **

**Thalia Persephone Grace-Frost- Daughter of Zeus, Legacy of Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Apollo, Guardian Angel, Spirit of Song, Descendent of the Sirens.**

**Jackson "Jack" Overland Frost- Son of Poseidon, Spirit of Winter, Guardian of Fun, Legacy of Khoine**

**Perseus "Percy" Allen Jackson- Son of Poseidon, Legacy of Mercury**

**Annabeth Alicia Chase-Jackson- Daughter of Athena, Legacy of Venus**

**Nico Michael Di Angelo- Son of Hades, Legacy of Apollo**

**Yuki Diamond Walker- Daughter of Apollo**

**Leo Patrick Valdez- Son of Hephaestus**

**Dementia Jackson- Daughter of Hades**

**Here is the form:**

**Name:**

**Parents (Jack and Thalia, Pitch and Tooth(only need one for this), Annabeth and Percy, Leo and Dementia, Yuki and Nico, North and North's wife, Tooth and Bunnymund, or other Gods, Goddesses, Titans and Titanesses):**

**Age (4-15):**

**Birthday:**

**Gender:**

**Height: **

**Hair Color/Length/Style:**

**Eye Color:**

**Skin Color:**

**Description:**

**Likes: **

**Dislikes:**

**Weapons:**

**Powers:**

**Personality:**

**Style:**

**Favorite Colors:**

**Favorite Activities:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Fatal Flaw:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Romance (If so, who?):**

**Pet:**

**Siblings:**

**Thanks!**


	7. Guardian of Love

**Here are the list of Children I will be using:**

**Name: sakura marter**

**Godly parent: Athena (Greek)**

**Gender: female**

**Mortal parent: Alexander marter**

**Height: 5'3"**

**Age : 15 going on 16**

**Hair color : short black hair with a single silver streak in it (and YES it's natural!)**

**Eye color: pink (got it from her grandmother on her dad's side...-_-)**

**Description: meet Sakura Marter, a regular, pretty high school girl. Or IS she...? Sakura is actually the daughter of athena, the greek goddess of warfare and battle strategy!**

**Like her mother, sakura's not afraid to throw punches or smart-mouth anyone who gets in her way. And seeing as how her dad's the C.E.O. of MarterTech industries,she's filthy rich too. But despite her tough demeanor, good looks, and all things technology, she's always been lonely. She never had any friends and her father's always so busy running the company. She only wants to be loved...**

**Likes: skateboarding, ice-skating, snowboarding, rollerblading, playing her guitar (electric lol), and fighting.**

**Dislikes: when people call her "sweetheart". (She's never been called that in her life, and she doesn't plan on doing so)**

**Weapon: her guitar was given to her by her mother, and it can shoot out sonic waves when a chord is struck.**

**Birthday: january 1st**

**Powers: hypnosis, Sakura Wail (when she screams, she can let a sonic wave come out of her mouth, but not quite as strong as the ones from her guitar) red fire.**

**I really hope u use this oc! Thx a ton!**

**-carmillav1872**

* * *

**Name: Ace di Angelo**

**Parents: Yuki and Nico**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: 1/1**

**Gender: Female**

**Height: 5'9**

**Hair Color/Length/Style: Shoulder length raven locks with dark blue edges**

**Eye Color: Black**

**Skin Color: tanned, but has freckles on her cheeks**

**Description: The type to be badass, but quiet in her own way. Kinda of a split personality.**

**Likes: Apples, playing pranks, and Pirates**

**Dislikes: Slaversm, racist people, and evildoers**

**Weapons: She uses a more modern version of Excalibur.**

**Powers: is in tune with the sky and can fly with dragon wings thanks to her pet.**

**Personality: Will not take any crap at all during missions. Other than quests, she will be laidback.**

**Style:dark blue spaghetti strap short dress over demin skinny jeans and a pair of black converse.**

**Favorite Colors: Silver and Blue**

**Favorite Activities: playing the guitar and making sons of Hermes miserable.**

**Strengths: Being able to do martial arts, and wields swords mostly.**

**Weaknesses: tends to rush in without a plan **

**Fatal Flaw: Laziness and Loyalty**

**Friends: you pick**

**Enemies: you pick**

**Romance (If so, who?): you pick**

**Pet: a mini blue scaled dragon called Krynn**

…**..**

**Name: Sarah Valdez (i think thats Leo's last name)**

**Parents: Dementia and Leo**

**Age (4-15): 10**

**Birthday: 9/9/(i dont know the year this takes place so you pick)**

**Gender: Female**

**Height: 4'11" (yes i know she is really tall for her age. that was intentional)**

**Hair Color/Length/Style: black, spikey, in a pixie cut**

**Eye Color: Leo's eye color**

**Skin Color: like her mother**

**Description: i still dont really know what this means**

**Likes: horror things, black, protecting the ones she loves, playing guitar, singing and tinkering/building things**

**Dislikes: pink, annoying people, perky people (she is alot like her mom, but nicer because of Leo)**

**Weapons: stygian iron sword and stygian iron hammer and a utility belt like Leo**

**Powers: same as Dementia and Leo**

**Personality: she is alot like Dementia in personality, but she is nicer because of Leo**

**Style: likes to wear black but add neon colors to it**

**Favorite Colors: black and neon colors (except if you give her something that is completely neon pink, she will kill you. but she still likes the combination of black and neon pink. just not a lot of neon pink)**

**Favorite Activities: sword fighting, gymnastics, rock climbing, building things, and martial arts**

**Strengths: fighting (any kind)**

**Weaknesses: sympathy (she is alot nicer than her mom, but she doesnt show sympathy that well. like if you are hurt, she will say "get up and deal with it. the war isnt going to stop just because you broke you ankle/what ever bone you broke." and if someone has their heart broken, she will say "get over it. if he has the nerve to break up with you, then he is not worth your time.")**

**Fatal Flaw: grudges, emotion/sympathy (she is very insensitive)**

**Friends: Kiara**

**Enemies: you pick**

**Romance (If so, who?): you pick**

**Pet: black panther named shadow**

**Siblings: idk**

**Name: Kiara Frost**

**Parents: Jack and Thalia**

**Age (4-15): 15**

**Birthday: 12/24/(again IDK the year this takes place)**

**Gender: Female**

**Height: 5'7"**

**Hair Color/Length/Style: long, white, very choppy**

**Eye Color: Jack's eye color**

**Skin Color: Thalia's skin tone**

**Description: again IDK what this means**

**Likes: swimming, flying, any weather (prefered in the negatives), singing, guitar, chocolate and lightning**

**Dislikes: vegetables, weather in the 100's, thunder (she likes lightning but not the sound it makes), underground**

**Weapons: whips that she makes out of water (it can even come from the air), anything she sings, it will happen**

**Powers: same as Thalia and Jack**

**Personality: she is calm and collected, but has a very short temper fuse (if it even sounds like in insult she will blow up at you.)**

**Style: tight form fitting clothes, but not slutty clothes. can fight really well in anything.**

**Favorite Colors: any shade of blue**

**Favorite Activities: fighting, cleaning up the earth, hanging out with friends**

**Strengths: fighting**

**Weaknesses: she is claustrophobic**

**Fatal Flaw: claustrophobia**

**Friends: Sarah**

**Enemies: you pick**

**Romance (If so, who?): you pick**

**Pet: snow leopard named neró**

**Isis Danae Frost**

**Nathaniel "Nathan" Jason Frost**

**Daniel Black**

**Renee Black**

**Jace Valdez**

**Gabriel Jackson**

**Andromeda Jackson**

**James Bunnymund**

**Halcyon Bunnymund**

**Jeremy North**

**Alexandria "Alex" North**

**Finn Di Angelo**

**Renee looks like Kristen Steward, Ace looks like Demi Loveto, Andromeda looks like Saoirse Ronan, Halcyon looks like Jennifer Lawrence, Isis looks like Ellen Page ,Alex looks like Selena Gomez, Daniel looks like Taylor Lautner, Nathan looks like Jake Abel, James looks like Max Irons, Jeremy looks like Logan Lerman, Jace looks like the boy who plays Ty Blue on shake it up, Finn looks like Josh Hutcherson, Thalia looks like Barbara Palvin, Jack looks like Liam Hemsworth, Pitch looks like the guy who played Demetri in Twilight.**

**Jack and Thalia's outfits are linked on my profile. The cast of Frostbitten is on my Profile as well.**

**I have a story idea, it is a Rise of the Guardians/ Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Everyone is a mortal. It has sweettooth and Thalia/ Jack.**

**What do you all think? Sneak peak at the end of this chapter.**

**Here's Chapter Six. Song of the Chapter: This Time by John Legend and Who's that Chick by Rihanna**

* * *

**(Thalia)**

I raise my head off of Jack's chest.

I smile at what we had done last night.

I shake it off and look at Jack who was sleeping peacefully.

"Jack, wake up. Jack."

He muttered something in his sleep and blinked up at me.

"Hey."

"Hey."

We got up, showered and got dressed.

We walked out of the big house, hand in hand.

Jack looked at me, smiled, and chuckled.

"Oi! Get your 'ands off of 'er!" Bunnymund yelled.

I smile.

North smiles at me, and said "We will start your training after Christmas."

MY father looks at me expectly, and smiles an unusual smile.

My little sister, Angelica, but everyone calls her Angie, ran over to me and engulfed me in a hug.

"Hey Angie!" I say.

Angie was seven.

"Hi Thalia! Hi, pretty tooth lady!"

"Hey there Princess!" I squeal.

"Are you okay sissy?"

"Of course sweetie."

Jack looks at me and my phone rings unexpectedly.

I answer, and hear a man's voice,

"_You're supposed to be the guardian angel. You're not doing your job…"_

"Who is this?!" I yell.

" _Come on, guardian. Guess."_

"Pitch!" I cry.

"_I have Jamie and Sophie. If you want them to live, come and get them. Do not bring any of the other guardians with you." _

He hangs up before I can respond.

"Thalia, what's wrong? Why did you scream out Pitch?" Jack asked, love and affection in his eyes.

"Pitch has Jamie and Sophie." I whisper. "And I'm supposed to be the Guardian Angel."

Jack catches the words that exit my mouth.

A look of anger and rage crosses his face. "Jamie and Sophie are in danger!"

"Jack, you can't come." I say. "He told me not to bring any of you with me. I have to do this. Alone."

"Thalia, I refuse to let you fight Pitch alone!" Jack cries out in outrage.

"How 'bout we 'ide in secret, and when Thalia comes, she'll 'et Jack and Sophie, and then we'll fight Pitch."

The wind blows around me, my clothes change slowly, into a white dress with a pair of gladiator sandals.

A quiver of arrows strap on my back and a bow appears in my hand.

"Sounds like a plan." I said.

Jack looks at me unexpectedly.

I flutter off towards where Pitch, Jamie, and Sophie were.

"Thalia." Pitch calls out.

"Where's Jamie and Sophie?" I ask.

"They're right here."

He lets his fearlings let them go and the two children come running to me.

"You don't think I would let them go that easy did you?" Pitch questions.

"No. I didn't. So what do you want?"

I then whisper into Jamie's ear, "Take Sophie's hand and on the count of three, run. Bunnymund, Jack, Tooth, North, and Sandy are waiting. Don't stop running."

"Okay. But, what about you?" Jamie asks.

"I'll be fine. Just get out of here."

"Thalia," Pitch calls out. "I want your light. Your Immortality."

"Okay. How do I give you my immortality?"

"Your necklace around your neck and your spear."

"Jamie," I quietly whisper, "One."

He grabs Sophie's hand.

"Two." I say.

He holds it tighter and turns on his heel.

"Three!" I scream. "Run Jamie, run!"

I hand him my necklace and my spear as soon as Jamie and Sophie are safe.

I see Jack's beautiful blue eyes, filled with worry.

I look back at Pitch, and my spear which I believe is the center of my powers are in his hands.

He then grabs me and we disappear into the shadows.

"NO!" I hear Jack scream.

We end up in Antarctica, and its freezing.

He snaps my spear in two.

"NO!" I cry out.

He throws a bunch of his black sand at me and I jump avoiding it.

"Do you want to know why you can see Jack?"

"Why?"

"Because, you two are fated to be together! And the reason why is because the Man in the Moon doesn't want him to be alone. But, me on the other hand I've been alone for a long, long time. I know what it feels like to long for a family!"

"I didn't know that."

While I'm distracted, he throws more of his black sand at me and the back of my head hits a glacier and I fall down.

He throws down my spear down at me and I curl up in a ball, cold and alone.

"Thalia! Thalia! Baby Angel!" I hear someone call.

Jack looks down where I was and flies down towards me.

"Angel, come here." I said as he picks me up.

"Jack. I'm scared."

"You don't have to be scared any more. I'm here."

I shiver unwillingly.

"I'm sorry. All I can do is keep you cold."

"That's okay."

We sit there in silence.

My eyes close and I remember everything Jack and I have done together.

Everything Jack has done for me was out of love.

Love.

That's it.

That's my center.

"Jack!" I jump up. "My center!"

"What is it?"

"Love. That's it. Love!"

Jack looks at me, smiles, and hugs me.

"Thalia, the Guardian of Love. The Guardian Angel of Children." Jack said. "It's a perfect title for you!"

The two of us flew back to camp.

Pitch, I hope you're ready.

We arrived at camp with perfect timing. We had stopped to get Jamie and his friends to help us.

Jack hovered slowly over the ground, weak.

He was in pain, the guardians were losing believers. I was fine, I wasn't classified as a guardian just yet.

Jack hands me my broken spear and I put the two broken ends together and the two ends mend together.

It sends out a sonic boom of light and a strong wind whirls around me transforming my dress into an off-the-shoulder shirt with a pair of light blue jeans, my feet bare.

This causes Pitch to turn around, the light giving off heat.

Bunnymund smiles and I notice that he's smaller than usual.

"How adorable." Pitch chuckled. "You brought the children to protect you."

"That's what you think!" I said.

Percy, Annabeth, Nico and the others get into position.

"Jack, how you feeling?" I ask.

"Fine." He said weakly.

I crouch down and Pitch lets his black sand fly toward us.

Jamie and the others put their hands out, and the sand turns a beautiful golden color.

Jack and I charge as the children turn the black sand, gold.

We press our backs together.

"You go left, I'll go right." Jack said.

"Sounds like a plan."

I swing my spear and we see Sandy and Pitch in an intense battle.

North, Tooth, Bunnymund, who had changed back to his normal form, Jack, and I watch.

"Sandy, look out!" Jack cries.

I throw my shield, at Pitch, intercepting the arrow of black sand.

My shield comes back.

I squeeze Jack's hand, and then let it go.

"Thalia, what are you" Jack cries

"Trust me. You have to believe in me. Believe in me."

I fly up, his hand pulls out of mine, and I draw an arrow out of my quiver, and launch with my bow.

It hits Pitch, grazing his neck. He turns around, away from Sandy.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"Someone's bold." Pitch mocks.

"Someone's pissed." I mutter under my breath.

He shoots an arrow made of black sand. I fly upward, avoiding the arrow.

I fly near him, glowing.

My glow gets brighter and brighter, till it's almost blinding. I bring heat that's as hot as the sun on the Summer Solstice.

"Can't take the heat, Pitch?"

He backs up from me.

My eyes are solid white as is the rest of my body.

"It's the moment of truth." I say.

I fly near him, drawing my sword. I punch him in the face, and he flies back, into Sandy's whip.

I fly near the ground, still radiating heat and light, but it's a little cooler.

The snow slowly melts in a perfect circle.

Sandy lifts Pitch in the air and slams him down back on the ground.

"I know he's seeing stars." I mutter.

Jack chuckles as if he heard me.

The rest of my body cools down, back to its normal temperature.

I pick up the remanding black sand, crushing it in my hand, and then releasing beautiful snow white sand, and it flies in the air, the kids reaching out to touch it.

Jack wraps his arms around me, engulfing me and a hug.

Pitch wakes up, and the snow white fearlings tackle him, taking him back to the darkness.

"Thalia," North calls out. "I believe it's time to make it official."

I walk over to him.

"It is time to take oath." North said.

"Do you Thalia Grace, vow to watch over the children to guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams for they are all that we are, all that we have, and all that we will ever be?"

I look back at Jack, Jamie, and the others, and Jack nods, smiling.

"I will."

"Then, congratulations, Thalia Grace, for you are now and forever more a Guardian!"

Everyone erupts in cheers.

Jack runs over to me and hugs me as tight as he could.

I hug him back with all that I have.

Sophie runs over to Bunnymund, and he hugs her back.

"Hey there, you little ankle biter."

Sandy lets out an explosion of gold sand.

Jack pulls away and I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Not bad, Grace. Not bad." Jack said.

"If you were anyone else, I would have had to kick the crap out of you." I tell him.

"Yeah sure." He said.

His nose nuzzles mine and I smile.

Jack whispers, "Close your eyes."

Everybody lowers their voices and I feel everyone's eyes on us. I shut my eyes tight.

**Jack:**

I clamp my teeth on her nose and drag them down.

She opens those bright blue eyes of hers and whispers, "Did you just bite my nose?"

"No, I nipped your nose."

"Right." She said sarcastically.

She looks at me with mischief written all over her features.

She leans in and kisses me and all the kids scream or coo.

"Seriously! Get a room! Wait, don't get a room!" Nico screams.

Thalia and I pull away and everyone is staring at us.

Thalia flushes red and I flush red as well.

"Hey, we know we're sexy, that doesn't mean you have to stare." I say.

Thalia picks up a snowball and throws it at Nico.

"Thalia, don't start anything you can't finish!" Nico yells.

And that starts the most dangerous snowball fight in history.

* * *

**Okay, here's is the sneak peak of the Rise of the Guardians/ Percy Jackson and the Olympians crossover.**

**Jack is dating Arianna (Toothiana), and Arianna is secretly dating James (Bunnymund) behind Jack's back and Jack and Thalia are assigned together for a project and as they get to know one another, they slowly fall in love. Jack and Thalia find out that Arianna has been cheating on him.**

**Summary: When the unlikely pair of people are assigned as partners, it makes an unlikely pair of friends. When Jack finds out that his girlfriend and his brother are dating behind his back, it makes him realizes, who in life is really worth fighting for, popularity or true love?**

**Thalia:**

**I woke up early in the morning, my feet touching my snow white carpet.**

**My hair was in knots.**

**I washed up and dressed.**

**I put on a pair of white skinny jeans, and a blue off- the- shoulder shirt.**

**I slip on some black moccasins. **

**It felt good to be home, after I had been traveling the globe with my family during summer.**

**My father was CEO of Grace Enterprises, international.**

**We had Summer Homes in California, Greece, France, Great Britain, Rome, and Spain.**

**We had originally lived in California, but the main headquarters for Grace Enterprises was in New York, so we moved.**

**Who are we? My Step-Mother, Heather, my twin brother Jason, and my older brothers and sisters, Arnold (Ares), Artemis, Apollo, and Helen (Hebe).**

**My Arch-nemesis was Zoe Nightshade, a girl who was a stuck up brat.**

**I knew how to speak Italian, French, Spanish, and Grecian.**

**I ran down stairs. **

**On the table waiting for me was pancakes and sausage.**

**I ate quickly.**

"**Bye, Mom!"**

**Arnold, Artemis, Apollo, and Helen were seniors.**

**Jason and I were seniors as well.**

_**Beep, Beep!**_

**My best friend, Annabeth was waiting on me.**

"**What's up Mia Bella? (My Beautiful!)" I cried.**

"**What's up Lightning?"**

"**Let's go to school!" She said.**

**Jack:**

**I woke up from my bed, my snow white hair was hanging in my face.**

**My little brother, Michael, but everyone called him Sandy, jumped on my bed.**

**I dressed fast, and my girlfriend, Arianna, who had seemed distanced from me, was next to my brother, James.**

**I didn't know how right I was when I had said she was distance.  
**


	8. New Boy in Town

**Chapter 8: New Boy in Town**

**We only have a few more chapters left, then the sequel!**

**Jack:**

After the deadly snowball fight, which Thalia and I won, of course.

We had to head back to the North Pole, which was hard for the kids, but Thalia promised she would visit as much as she could.

She walked back to me, where I was waiting for her at the sleigh. She took my hand, "Come on, Frostbite."

"Yeah sure, Snowflake."

We jumped in and Bunnymund who was holding on to the sides like there was no tomorrow.

Thalia and I chuckled softly.

She looked back at her old home.

"We'll visit soon, I promise." I tell her.

"I know, I just can't believe that this is actually happening." She muttered softly.  
I jumped up to where she was, and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. She laid her head on my chest and wrapped her arms around my torso.

I kissed her head.

We arrived at the North Pole and North was rushing, tonight was Christmas Eve.

The elves rushed over to Thalia, excited.

I flash a wink at her.

"Jack, if you would, show Thalia her room." North asked.

"Okay."

"He might as well, he'll be in there most of 'he 'time anyway." Bunnymund tells North.

"Shut up, Easter Kangaroo."

"I'm a bunny mate." Bunnymund warns.

"Jack, shouldn't you be taking me to my room?" Thalia asked, trying to get me out of trouble.

"Yup." I grab her hand and drag her along.

We walk down to the rooms; hers is the one with the pure white door with blue swirls and a golden doorknob.

Her fingers reach out and touch the doorknob, and open the door.

She lets out a gasp, and her blue eyes are filled with wonder and excitement.

"Jack, it's beautiful!" She said and hugged me, giggling.

"North made it. I just helped and told him your favorite things."

"Thank you. No one's ever done something like this for me."

She flies up toward her bed which had sky blue and white silk sheets. Her closet was on the other side of the large waterfall. The room had a large flowerbed which had roses, tulips, and other flowers.

The ceiling had a chandelier I had made out of icicles.

"You like it?" North came in, and asked her.

"I love it, thank you!" She said.

"Thalia, since you didn't finish High School, how would you and Jack like to finish together?"

"Really? I would love to!" Thalia said. "Please Jack? Please?" she said, giving me the puppy eyes.

"Alright, when do we start?" I asked.

"January 4." North said.

Little did I know, school would require us to wear uniforms.

I walked into the main room, with the last two buttons on my shirt unbuttoned.

Thalia walked into the room like a model with the school, Goode High's, uniform on perfectly.

The skirt was kind of short on her; she was tall for a girl, being 5'9.

"Jack," she said with a chuckle, "Let me fix your shirt."

She had on a pair of floral fishnets instead of the normal knee-high socks girls had to wear.

She had a pair of red ray-bans hanging from her shirt. She had on a vest, that wasn't a part of the uniform, but then again she was my rule breaker. She had on a pair of sneaker wedges.

Her bright blue backpack was on her back.

She adjusted my tie, buttoned the second to the last button on my shirt. She put on her blazer.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

We waved to North and the two of us flew to New York.

"Alright, the plan is to pretend we don't know each other." Thalia said.

"Okay, so you'll go in first and then I'll go in."

"Right." Thalia confirmed.

She flew down in the alley, and walked into the crowd of students. I saw her enter the building and I flew down into the alley, immerging with the crowd.

**Thalia:**

"Thalia!" Annabeth squealed.

"Hey Annie!" I said.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"North said I could finish High School."

"Where's Jack?" She asked.

"He's coming, we have to pretend we don't know each other."

"Oh." She meekly replied.

All of a sudden, the girls in the hall started screaming.

Annabeth and I pushed to the front of the crowd.

Jack had walked into the building. He winked at some girls and they put their hands on their chest. He gave the call me sign to some girls, winking at others.

"Oh boy, looks like we have a Jack Frost fan club." Annabeth muttered.

She was talking about the girls who were following Jack.

We walked into our homeroom and sat down in our seats. Sadly, Annabeth's was close to the front and mine's was close to the back. My arch-nemesis, Elizabeth Mitchel, looked at me with a sinister smile.

"Okay class! We have a new student; we will let him introduce himself." Mr. Rodgers said.

Mr. Rodgers was the Music Teacher, meaning we had to sing every morning for a warm-up.

Jack walked to the front of the class,

"Hello, my name is Jackson Frost, but everyone calls me Jack. I am from Great Britain."

He then ran his hand through his white hair and looked towards the crowd of students. He let his gaze hover over me.

The girl students let out a gasp.

"Mr. Frost, take the seat next to Ms. Grace. Ms. Grace, raise your hand." Mr. Rodgers said.

I raised my hand and Jack sat down next to me.

"Thalia, would you like to show Mr. Frost how we do warm-ups?"

"Sure." I said.

I walked up to the front and began to sing What You Know by Two Door Cinema,

"In a few weeks I will get time

To realize it's right before my eyes

And I can take it if it's what I want to do

I am leaving; this is starting to feel like

It's right before my eyes

And I can taste it, it's my sweet beginning

And I can tell just what you want

You don't want to be alone

You don't want to be alone

And I can't say it's what you know

But you've known it the whole time,

Yeah, you've known it the whole time

Maybe next year I'll have no time

To think about the questions to address

Am I the one to try to stop the fire?,"

Jack stood up on his feet and began to clap. Annabeth stood up with him.

"I wouldn't test you, I'm not the best you could have attained

Why try anything?

I will get there, just remember I know

And I can tell just what you want

You don't want to be alone

You don't want to be alone

And I can't say it's what you know

But you've known it the whole time

Yeah, you've known it the whole time

And I can tell just what you want

You don't want to be alone

You don't want to be alone

And I can't say it's what you know

But you've known it the whole time

Yeah, you've known it the whole time,"

By then, everyone was up on the feet except Elizabeth. But, I didn't care.

"And I can tell just what you want

You don't want to be alone

You don't want to be alone

And I can't say it's what you know

But you've known it the whole time

Yeah, you've known it the whole time."

Everyone erupted in cheers.

"And that Mr. Frost is how we do warm-ups. Thank you Ms. Grace! As a matter of fact, everybody give a handclap to Thalia!" Mr. Rodgers smiled at me. "Jack, would you like to give it a go?"

"I would love to." Jack said.

As he walked by me, he whispered softly in my ear, "Not Bad. This song I'm about to sing is for you."

He then winks at me.

"This one is called Endlessly by The Cab." He said.

He takes a breath and puts his eyes on me.

"There's a shop down the street

Where they sell plastic rings

For a quarter a piece, I swear it

Yeah, I know that it's cheap

Not like gold in your dreams

But I hope that you'll still wear it

Yeah, the ink may stain my skin

And my jeans may all be ripped, I'm not perfect

But I swear I'm perfect for you,"

My feet find themselves standing up and I start clapping.

"And there's no guarantee that this will be easy

It's not a miracle ya need, believe me

Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me

But I will love you endlessly

Wings aren't what you need, you need me

There's a house on the hill

With a view of the town

And I know how you adore it

So I'll work everyday

Through the sun and the rain

Until I can afford it

Yeah, your friends may think I'm crazy

'Cause they can only see I'm not perfect

But I swear, I'm perfect for you

And there's no guarantee that this will be easy

It's not a miracle ya need, believe me

Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me

But I will love you endlessly

Wings aren't what you need, you need me

You need me

(I know you need me)

You need me

(I know you need me)

You need me

(I know you need me)

You need me

(I know you need me)

Ink may stain my skin

And my jeans may all be ripped, I'm not perfect

But I swear I'm perfect for you

And there's no guarantee that this will be easy

(This will be easy)

It's not a miracle ya need, believe me

(Won't you believe me?)

Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me

But I will love you endlessly

Wings aren't what you need, you need me

(You know you need me)

You need me

(I know you need me)

You need me

(I know you need me)

You need me

(I know you need me)

You need me

(I know you need me)

There's a shop down the street

Where they sell plastic rings

For a quarter a piece, I swear it

Yeah, I know that it's cheap

Not like gold in your dreams

But I hope that you'll still wear it"

Everyone erupts in cheers and my smile grows big and bright.

A three months later, Jack's settled in to school. And it's official. Jack's got a fan club full of fan girls.

I went to my locker to get my textbooks and Annabeth came over to me, scaring the crap out of me.

"Hey, Thalia." Annabeth said.

"Hey, I thought you were a crazy fan of mine." I tell her.

"I might as well be. I know everything about you. Including the fact you like Jackie-boy over there." Annabeth said, pointing at Jack who was leaning against one of the lockers.

We had just got back from Spring Break, Annabeth and I had gone to France and Great Britain with her family.

The Motto of the Jack Frost Fan Girl club was "destroy any girl who managed to attract Jack's attention."

The quarterback of the football team flashed me a wink. He had black hair and brown eyes the managed to make plenty girls swoon.

Yuki, her blonde hair with her combat boots and knee-high socks, stood against the lockers.

Dementia muttered, "He thinks he can get whatever girl he wants just because he's the quarterback of the football team." She then ran her hand through her black hair, her brown eyes locked in a glare.

Annabeth told me, "Thalia, No matter how long you try to be good, you can't keep a bad girl down."

I chuckled, "that's my catch phrase, Annie."

The quarterback proceeded to walk over to me and he leaned in towards me.

"Hey Thalia."

"Bonjour Ryan." I said, trying not to seem like I was trying to flirt.

He put his hands on my cheeks, cupping them.

"Wait, what do you think your doing-"I said.

I placed my hand against his chest trying to push away.

"Mmmm!" I didn't want this, I felt violated.

Ryan pulled away angrily.

I stepped back, wiping my lips.

"What the hell was that for?!" I yelled, watching Jack's white hair bob up and down in laughter.

"Thals, do you want me to punch the crap out of him?" Percy and Nico asked.

"I was trying to greet you like they do in France."

"First of all, I'm not from London, I'm from New York," I said, putting my hands on my hips. "So that make you something similar to a pedophilia."

I saw Yuki, Dementia, and Annabeth laughing in the background.

Ryan's eyes narrowed at me and I laughed.

"Any girl who can reject that kind of kiss is not the girl for me."

I brushed my dark brown bangs out my face.

"Well if that's how you judge a girl, you're bound to have sluts all over you."

"Hey, hey. Now. Thalia, try not to kill him too much." Jack said with that cocky smile of his. "Now, he may have not did it right, but I'll show him the right way."

"And how will you do that?" I stuttered.

"Like this." Jack walked a little closer to me.

"It's a nice day outside, is it not?" He asked.

"It is." I responded meekly.

He grabbed my hands softly, and whispered in my ear, "I've been waiting to do this."

He kissed the backs of my hands, and I could feel his smirk against them.

He then talked a little louder and said, "You have really soft hands, I bet they would feel even better right here." He said, placing my hands on the back of his neck.

He smiled at the pink blush that appeared on my cheeks.

I tried not to play with the hair on the back of his neck.

I was so sick of hiding and pretending I didn't know Jack.

He put his hand on the small of my back and gently pulled me closer to him.

"Close your eyes, Angel." Jack whispered.

His warm breath smelled of winter mint gum. I closed my eyes and the crowd that had formed let out gasp when Jack's lips touched mine.

Our lips moved in sync, his hands moved from the small of my back to my tie that was a part of my uniform, loosening it and unbuttoning the first two buttons of my shirt.

He shifted, put his lips softly on my neck, nipping and sucking at the skin and leaving light pink marks.

I wasn't sure how the two of us looked, but the crowd had seemed to determine the winner.

Jack's light blue eyes met mine before he dove in to kiss my lips again. He licked the bottom lip, asking permission to enter. I gladly complied, allowing him to explore my mouth.

My knees were buckling.

I began to tangle my fingers through his hair as he pulled me closer to him. His kisses got more and more rough, but I didn't mind. He stopped.

Jack slowly pulled away, getting a look at my eyes. A thin strand of saliva lingered between the two of us and my face began to heat up more and more.

"Did you like that?" Jack asked, obviously knowing the answer.

Annabeth, Yuki, and Dementia smirked and pulled me away.

"No worries! She liked it!" They scream, pulling me into the girls' bathroom and locking the door.

They looked at me with a smile.

"How bad was it?" I asked.

"You were melting into him! We were thinking, 'Damn, that boy knows how to kiss!' because you two were moving in perfect sync." They said at the same time.

I walk over to a mirror, buttoning the buttons he had undone and fixing my tie. I brush my hair out of my face and Yuki is shaking her head, laughing.

Dementia gives me that rare smile of hers which totally makes me feel weird.

"Shit!" I curse.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"My book. I left it by that locker."

"Well, you better go get it before lunch, you know today is a half day." Yuki said.

Dementia smiled and said, "You should have saw Elizabeth's face. She was so pissed!"

"We'll meet you at the lunch table." Annabeth said.

I look out the door and peek my head around the corner.

I walk out.

"Looking for something?" Jack asked, holding my textbook.

"Yeah. Thank you." I say.

He pulls me into a hug. "I wouldn't have done that if it had been anybody else. You're my girl and no one else's. My girl." He said, brushing my bangs out of my face.

I leaned in this time, starting the kiss. I pull away, "You know that song we wrote for music class, we have to perform that in the Café."

"I know, we should head down there."

The two of us run down, and Annabeth and Percy and everyone else from our homeroom has performed already.

Mr. Rodgers said, "Now, for two people I'm sure you'll love, give it up for Jack Frost and Thalia Grace!"

The two of us run up to the stage and Jack's at the piano and I have my guitar. I sit down on the bench with Jack and the lights dim down.

"Alright, we wrote this song and we like to call it, Supernatural."

Our fingers begin to play in sync. He looks at me and I smile back at him.

**Bold is Jack**

_Italics is Both_

Regular is Thalia

"Baby when we're touching in the dark, can you feel it?

I can hear the pounding of my heart, can you feel it?

When you take my body to the stars, I believe it

Boy this love is supernatural, can you feel it?

Come, take me by the hand

Wanna cross the line, baby go ahead

Till the morning light, watch my silhouette

Cause you know tonight, we're gonna wake the dead

Get a little bit wrong

Get a little bit wild

Get a little bit high off of this love tonight

Get a little bit raw

Come a little undone

Get a little bit reckless, I can't get enough."

"**Baby when we're touching in the dark, can you feel it?**

**I can hear the pounding of my heart, can you feel it?**

**When you take my body to the stars, I believe it**

**Girl this love is supernatural, can you feel it?**

**Come, take me in the night**

**I feel it in my blood, want the darker side**

**Baby when we touch, look me in my eyes**

**Poison me with love, I'll bring you back to life**

**Get a little bit wrong**

**Get a little bit wild**

**Get a little bit high off of this love tonight**

**Get a little bit raw**

**Come a little undone**

**Get a little bit reckless, I can't get enough."**

"_Baby when we're touching in the dark, can you feel it?_

_I can hear the pounding of my heart, can you feel it?_

_When you take my body to the stars, I believe it_

_Our love is supernatural, can you feel it?_

_(Feel it, feel it, feel it, feel it)_

_Our love is_

_Supernatural_

_Boy this love is supernatural_

_(Baby B-Baby B-Baby B-Baby B-Baby B-Baby B-Baby)_

_Baby when were touching in the dark_

_I can hear the pounding of my heart_

_Baby when we're touching in the dark, can you feel it?_

_I can hear the pounding of my heart, can you feel it?_

_When you take my body to the stars, I believe it_

_Our love is supernatural, can you feel it?"_

Everyone is cheering and Jack hugs me.


	9. Growing Up

**I'm sorry guys for the late update. So, here's chapter 9 or 8, whatever you want to call it. This is the second to last chapter. Then, the epilogue.**

**Today's song: Hot Mess by Hedley; Demons by Imagine Dragons.**

_Graduation, Proposals, New Houses, and Weddings._

**(Jack)**

After the song, Thalia was grinning.

"Hey Jack!" Someone called. I turned around, I saw Percy.

"We're going to race carts down a hill, you want to come?" He asked.

"Of course."

"Oh Zeus. There goes my hot mess." I heard Thaila mutter.

School was over for that day.

We went back to Thalia's apartment, which had a few more days rent on it before she could officially leave. The house was empty, except for our clothes for today.

Prom was soon, and I had already bought tickets. I prayed to Poseidon and MiM that she would go with me. She wasn't the type of girl to go to something like this.

Thalia had changed into a pair of shorts, a blue shirt, and some converse. She jumped onto the counter.

I had changed and we were waiting on Percy and Annabeth. The others would meet us there.

I walked behind the counter where Thals was.

I wrapped my arms around her tiny, delicate waist. I snuggled my chin in the crook of her neck. I took in her scent, it was Pine and Ozone. It was strange and intoxicating at the same time. I kissed her neck and she rested her body against me.

"I'm going to turn around." She said.

I helped her turn around, she faced me now.

I pressed her nose against mine. She looked into my eyes.

"I love you. I mean it this time." I told her.

"I love you too." She kissed my jaw.

I leaned in to kiss her when Percy came screaming, "PDA! I'm going blind!"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "I'm going to remember that, Seaweed Brain."

She slipped her hand in mine.

We met the others at the park, and we ran towards the carts.

Thalia got inside the cart and the other girls were inside their carts.

"Ready, Set, Go!" Nico screamed.

I ran behind our cart, pushing it as fast as I could. We went down the hill and I jumped into the cart.

Me and Thals threw our hands up, laughing.

"Whoo!" We laughed.

We crossed the line first.

* * *

It was prom night. It was weird; we hadn't seen the girls all day.

We went to Percy's apartment to get dressed. The girls were there, but they hadn't come out yet.

Percy was pacing.

"Perce, stop pacing, it's weird."

"Jack, I'm nervous."

Sally had said something, I guess that was the cue that the girls were done.

Annabeth came out in a sea green with her hair in long princess curls. Dementia wore a short black dress, while Yuki came out in a red dress.

"Where's Thals?" I asked.

"Right here." A voice came from behind me. I turned around quickly; Thalia had finished walking towards me. She wore a royal blue dress with a white crystal in the center at the top, her hair falling in long, dark brown waves.

"Wow…" I was speechless, she was beautiful.

Annabeth gave her a short and simple smile and Thalia beamed back, showing her flawless smile. I had to admit, Zeus may be a man-whore, but he sure is an attractive man-whore. You could tell by Thalia's high cheekbones or her long, thick lashes or her perfectly arched eyebrows. Better yet, you could see it in the shape of her lips and the tint of them or the dimples in her cheeks and the minor dimple in her chin.

Thalia looked at me and held out her wrist. I put her corsage on her wrist, and she smiled. "All of my favorite flowers."

As Percy leaned in to peck Annabeth, Thalia yelled, "PDA! Children are in the room!"

Percy glared and Thalia shrugged and smiled, "Perfect timing, Pinecone Face."

"I know," She said, flicking her middle finger up.

Percy stuck his tongue out. "Real mature, Kelp-for-Brains." Thalia said.

Nico asked, "Can we go now?"

"Yeah." Percy said.

Sally took a few pictures before we could finally leave. We got to the dance at a quarter to ten.

Thalia clutched onto my arm, I looked down at her, and whispered, "What's wrong, Snowflake?"

"I'm nervous. I've never danced with a guy I actually liked before." She said.

"Hey, I got you. You do know who you're talking about, right?"

She smiled and I kissed her forehead. She gave a small giggle before I slipped my hand in hers, my big hand engulfing hers.

We danced all night before it was a quarter to midnight. We stood near the stage, waiting for them to crown the certain awards.

Cutest couple was Yuri and Nico. Best Dressed was Jason and Piper, who Thalia had introduced me as her brother and his girlfriend. I didn't pay attention to the rest, until they got to Prom King and Queen. They were dramatic with it; all of us demigods tapped our feet because of our ADHD.

"Your King is Jackson Frost!"

I looked at Thalia and she shrugged, letting go of my hand. She smiled, nudging me towards the stage.

"Your Queen is…" they paused, "Elizabeth Mitchell!"

I frowned, Lizzy was the queen? Great.

Thalia frowned, glaring at Elizabeth. She and the other students cleared the floor as Elizabeth and I had to dance together. Lizzy wrapped her arms around my neck and as the song was about to end, she leaned in, trying to kiss me. Lizzy was yanked from me and I saw a steaming Thalia standing there, holding Lizzy by her hair. Thalia tapped her foot in a way of anger, before slapping Lizzy with full force. A bright red handprint marked Elizabeth's cheek, and Thalia stepped on Elizabeth's foot. Thalia yelled, "If you ever touch my boyfriend again, this will have no comparison to the pure fiery hell I will unleash on you, you whore."

Elizabeth looked shocked, and asked me, "You go with this stupid, ugly Punk rocker?"

"Elizabeth," I said through gritted teeth, "That is the most amazing, beautiful, wonderful person you are talking about. And that's also my girlfriend who's prettier than you. So back off."

Elizabeth walked off, steaming with rage.

Thalia looked at me, and before she could open her lips to say anything, I kissed her, hard with as much force as I could possibly put into it. She nibbled on my lip, suckling it in her mouth. I pulled away, trying to catch my breath.

"Can we go home now?" She asked.

"Yes."

Annabeth, Percy, Yuri, Nico, Dementia, Leo, Jason, and Piper stood by the door, waiting on us.

"Had fun, Jack?" Percy asked.

"Yup," I chuckled, way more than they possibly knew about.

* * *

Thalia rested her head in my lap, Graduation was tonight. She sighed and I ran my fingers through her ebony locks. She closed her eyes and sighed. She hummed, "Jack?"

"Hmm, Snowflake?"

"You ready for your speech?"

I had made salutatorian, and Thals had helped me write the opening speech.

Our class sat patiently in the crown and as I walked on the stage, Mr. Rodgers introduced me.

"And here he is now, our salutatorian, Jackson Frost."

"Good evening. This is the class of 2013, and we finally made it to one of the final stages of our lives. I am personally glad to be here, and I wouldn't know what to say to you all, if it hadn't been for my girlfriend Thalia. She helped with this speech.

"When we were kids, people asked us what did we want to be when we grew up. We changed our minds every other minute. Some of them were totally unrealistic. I personally say, even today, I don't know what I want to be when I grow up. I know I want to be a father and husband. But, career-wise, I don't fucking know. I didn't know when I was a kid, and I don't know now. But, we are the future, so we should live as long as possible. So when someone asks you what do you want to be, say, "who the hell knows, I'm going to Disneyland."

I walked off and everyone clapped loudly, giving a standing ovation.

* * *

Annabeth was Valedictorian; all of us boys couldn't say the title without laughing. We were at Camp, sitting in the Mess Hall, and Percy was standing on the table. All of our friends had been granted immortality, so we wouldn't be all alone.

He cleared his throat, and tapped his chalice. "Annabeth Chase, the Love of my Life. The woman who knows me better than I know myself. I love you, so would you make me the happiest Demigod in the world and marry me?"

Annabeth smiled, finding the ring in her dessert. She nodded, "Yes!"

Nico went next, him and Yuki being the youngest ones to get married. The Aphrodite Cabin was going crazy over all the weddings.

After, it was Dementia and Leo, then Jason and Piper. I stood sheepishly, rubbing my shoulder. Thalia and I were too busy to get married.

Thalia and I were getting dressed to go to Percebeth's wedding. Thals was the maid of honor, me being the best man. Angie was the flower girl and Gabe was the ring bearer.

They walked down, Angie throwing flowers everywhere.

Next was the bridesmaids, Piper, Yuri, Dementia, and Juniper, with their groomsmen, Jason, Nico, Leo, and Grover.

Next were Thals and I, who gracefully walked like a princess.

Thalia held Annabeth's bouquet of flowers, and we cheered as Percy and Annabeth kissed.

Jason's wedding was next; Thalia got to plan that along with Annabeth, then Nico and Yuki's. Nico and Yuki's was in October, Leo and Dementia's in November, and now it was December.

Me and Thals were the only ones who weren't married. Thalia didn't really care, but I wanted to surprise her as she came upon her first year as a Guardian. We were casually eating lunch, Annabeth and Piper had found out that they were pregnant, Dementia had been pregnant for almost two months, and Yuki had been pregnant for three.

I tapped Thalia's shoulder and got on one knee. "Thalia Persephone Grace, you're the love of my life. You saved me from being alone for eternity. It's all because of Fate and MiM that I met you again after meeting you as a Child. I've loved you for a long time, and we might as well make it official since everyone thinks we're married anyway. So, will you marry me, Snowflake?"

Thalia smiled before pushing her bangs out her face. She chuckled, "Yes. Yes I will." She nodded and grabbed my chin before leaning down to kiss me.

* * *

Thalia walked gracefully down the aisle, clutching on her father's arm. He hugged her tightly, before, shaking my hand.

"Who gives this woman away to be wedded?"

"I do." Zeus said. "Take care of my baby girl, Jackson."

"I will, sir." I said.

Thalia's hand touched mine and we held hands. I didn't really pay attention, the only parts I really paid attention to was the vows and this final part.

"Jackson, do you promise to love Thalia in sickness and health, for better or for worse, through sickness and health, till death do you fade?" Hera said. I put Thalia's ring on her finger, it had a silver band with a blue gem in the center and silver gems lining the side of the band.

"I do," I responded, shaking my head.

"Thalia, do you promise to love Jackson in sickness and health, for better or for worse, through sickness and health, till death do you fade?"

"I do." She said, squeezing my hands, putting my ring on my finger, it had a silver band and it had a white gem in the center with blue gems lining the sides of the band.

"Well, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Hera said, smiling.

Thalia flushed, and I took her hands. She clutched my cheeks for dear life, and kissed me like there was no tomorrow. Not that I was complaining. She pulled away.

"I expect some tiny Thalias and Jacks running around soon." Hebe and Hera said. Aphrodite fanned herself at the comment. Thalia and I blushed.

"No promises." Thalia said.

I squeezed her hand, "You want to go see your new house?"

"Hell yeah." She said.

"Thanks everyone for attending, we'll see you soon." I said before creating a small snowstorm and grabbing Thals before taking her home, to our home.

* * *

I picked her up bridal style, as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I opened the door. The house itself was a little cabin, near the beach with a fence lining the perimeter of the house. As soon as you walked out of the gate, you could walk down to the beach. It was near a forest, but the house itself was three stories with a basement. It had four guest rooms and four rooms, not including ours.

"Jack, it's beautiful." Annabeth had modified it, it had a kitchen and a little play set for the kids. It had a patio and a treehouse for the kids.

She walked towards our room. "This is ours, snowflake. Our bed, our bathroom, our patio. I'm really liking the word our right now."

She smiled, "I kind of figured that, Jack. This is our bed, right?" She said.

"Yeah, I kind of said that."

"I know, I just wanted to make sure." She said before pulling me down, to kiss her.

Thank the gods, they had allowed me to go to my mortal form (Jackson Overland) and my immortal form (Jack Frost). She ran her fingers through my hair.

By the end of the night, that room was completely messed up and frozen. Not that we were complaining.


	10. Epilogue

**Oh gods this is the end. I'm so sad. This has been a long journey. But, there is hope! There's a sequel to this my Loves! It's called Haze. It will be up soon.**

**Epilogue**

Jack and Thalia had been married for a few months, when in March, Thalia had found out she was pregnant. She didn't mind, neither did Jack. Jack wanted a family.

In November, she found out that she was expecting Triplets. Two baby girls and a baby boy. For the girl they had decided on the name, Seppen Hiroyuki Lily Frost. Seppen was Japanese for Snowflake, so she would be called Snowflake. Hiroyuki meant Heavy Snowfall. As for the baby boy, his name would be Nathaniel Layne Wynter Frost. The other Girl's name was Kiara Talia Crystal Frost.

Thalia was walking in her pajamas downstairs when the door rung. Jack flew down the stairs for his wife's sake. Jack had paint on his cheeks from painting the triplets' separate room. They hadn't told North or any of the other guardians the news.

Jack opened the door, and the guardians stood on the other side.

"Jack, three new lights appeared on the globe today, they are a dim blue-white, and we came to see you." Tooth said, in a rush. "And, three new tooth cases appeared too!"

Sandy was excited, so the sand symbols flew quickly over his head. Bunny caught sight of Thalia, "Sheila, are you okay?"

She smiled; her face looked more motherly, and fuller. She had a slight glow to her skin, but it was natural. Bunny thought, it couldn't be what he thought it was.

"I'm fine, Bunny." She said.

Tooth gasped, figuring out why the lights weren't yellow like the others. "Thalia, are you -"

"Pregnant?" She finished. "Yes." Thalia put her hand on her swollen belly, as a sharp pain erupted in her abdomen. She cursed," Seppen, Nate, calm down." She flushed.

"You okay?" Jack said, rushing to her side.

"It's nothing, the babies are kicking. See?"

She took Jack's hand in hers, rubbing his hand on her belly. Kicks began to erupt under Jack's fingers, faster and faster.

Jack began to talk, greeting them. "Hey there, Snowflake, Wynter, and Crystal. Daddy here."

The kicks stopped for a second, and Thalia repeated Jack's words, and the kicks came back. Jack giggled, "North, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy, You got to come feel this!"

Tooth flew over and asked Thalia could she touch the pregnant woman's swollen belly.

Tooth felt the kicks under her hands and she smiled before pulling away. It reminded her of the time she was pregnant, when she had disappeared. The only one who knew was Thalia herself. And Thalia had been pregnant, too.

Sandy touched Thalia's stomach next, then Bunny. Bunny smiled, "They're going to be just like you, Frostbite." Bunny said.

North went last, and he took extreme caution when he touched her belly. Thalia smiled, and spoke, "This is your grandpa North, this time." The kicks picked up speed. The guardians soon left afterwards. They had to prepare for the arrival of the triplets.

A flash came in and Artemis and Athena appeared along the rest of the Olympians.

"Thalia, Jackson."

"My ladies, my lords." The two immortals greeted.

They nodded. Artemis spoke up, "I would like them to be my legacies, as Athena's."

The two immortals nodded, "Okay that would be fine."

After receiving Thalia's permission to touch her swollen abdomen, they blessed it causing the triplets to be legacies of Athena, Artemis, Zeus, and Poseidon, plus Khione, Apollo, Venus, Mars, and Mercury.

A month later, on December 14, 2014, Seppen had came out first, with ebony locks like her mother, Mars, Poseidon, Zeus, and Khione ,and Artemis. She had a natural strawberry blonde curl from Athena and Venus. She had sweet little dimples in her cheeks. Her hair was so black it had a blue tint to like her mother's. It was short and asymmetrical. Her eyes were bright electric blue and wide like her mother's and her grandfather. She was pale like a snowflake, so her name made sense. She had big eyes, long limbs, and her shoulders were wide. She had prominent cheekbones and full lips like her mum. Her eyes changed from Electric Blue to Stormy Green. She had long toes, she liked to curl them.

Nate waited a couple of days, until December 20th. His chocolate brown locks were from his father, Mercury, and his grandfather, Poseidon. He had a dimple in his chin and he had big gray eyes. They changed for gray to light brown to a sky blue. He had a blonde streak in his hair. His hair was short. His eyes were wide and he had a pale tan. He had long limbs like his sister and had high cheekbones. His lips weren't as full as his sister's, but they were full enough. He had long toes like his sister.

Kiara came four days later, on December 24th. Her snow white hair was like her father's and Khione's, and it was long, but choppy. She had sky blue eyes, like her father's but they changed to a dark blue when she was angered. She was pale like her mum, and had big eyes like her father's. She had one brown streak, one ebony black streak, and one strawberry blonde streak along with a minor gray one. She had long limbs, but she had narrow shoulders. She had high cheekbones, and full lips. She had long toes, too.

Annabeth and Percy came to visit the new family first, with their son, Charlie Freddie Jackson. Charlie on the other hand was a blonde with jet black streaks running through the blonde.

Charlie was a few months old.

Jason and Piper came with their twins Charity and Tyler who were younger than Charlie.

Leo and Dementia had their son, Jace, and wanted another, a daughter.

Nico and Yuki had to try again after Yuki's miscarriage. Yuki was pregnant again, and was due any time soon. She was carrying twins, a boy named Finn and a girl named Ace.

North and Ms. Clause, had a one year old son, named Jeremy.

Bunnymund and Tooth were expecting a boy named James and a girl named Halcyon.

Jack held his girls, Kiara and Seppen in his lap as Thalia held Nathan, and she smiled. As Jack raised his girls in the air, they giggled. Thalia was blowing raspberries on Nathan's tummy, Nathan let out giggles.

Jack realized that this was his family too. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Dementia, Nico, Yuki, their kids.

Thalia and Jack had made it and they were happy.

"So if the Moon shows you someone, take them by the hand and don't let them go. Cause you'll fall for them." Jack said.

"And if the Fates let you meet a person once and you meet them again, you know you're destined for each other." Thalia said.

"Damn right!" everyone erupted. The gods laughed at their children.

* * *

"That's what you all believe. That you have made it and you're safe. Your future may look bright now but it will end, believe that guardians." A voice said in the silence, in the thick shadows, holding the two twins of Toothiana and him in his arms, in his prison. The twins were Renee and Daniel Black.

And deep down in Tartarus, an ancient being rose again. "Time and the Earth will rise again," said the primordial of heaven, Aether along with the help of Khione.

"And the children of the sky and the sea will fall." Said the Titan of Time, along with the Earth, Terra.

But, for now, their family was safe. For now, though.

**/Fin/**

**Be on the look out for Haze, the sequel to Frostbitten! :) See you soon, my loves!**

**~Thalia Daphne Jackson 12**

**7/31/12: Haze is now up!**


End file.
